


Unique

by magnusduh



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom Magnus Bane, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, Hate Sex, Hate to Love, M/M, Top Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 16:31:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 38,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15976148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnusduh/pseuds/magnusduh
Summary: Alec Lightwood was living his best life in college, besides having amazing, no strings attached sex with random strangers he was pretty popular, but everything changed when Magnus Bane arrived. He rocked Alec's world upside down with his flamboyant clothes and personality.They didn't start on good terms, but maybe, on their last year of college everything could change. After all, Magnus Bane was unique.College!AU





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I bring you guys my new story. I hope you like it!!
> 
> By the way, in this story Alec and Izzy are twins. It just worked better for the sake of the story.

Alec groaned as he let his bags on the floor. He was exhausted. It was the first day of his senior year of college and he was moving to his new bedroom.

He had been attending to Alicante University in New York the last three years. This university was the best for design and creation careers and photography was his passion so when he got in he was excited. He loved studying there and the fact that it was in NYC was even better.

Lying on the bed he felt his phone buzz.

_Mason_

_Hey handsome, how are you? I was hoping we could meet and repeat what we did the night before the summer started…_

Alec read the text, trying to put a face on Mason. He failed, but still replied.

_Hey, I’m great. Sure, come at 9 at my room. It’s 220A._

He sighed, content. There was nothing better to start his last year of college than a hot ass to fuck.

He had been living the college student life since his freshman year. He went to parties and had sex. Plenty of sex. He had earned a reputation among the students of the university. He knew that with a flick on his fingers he would have plenty of gay guys begging him to fuck them. The people there respected him because he was always on top the class too. He was popular.

Alec smirked at the thought, never in a million years he would have thought he would be where his right in that moment after coming out the senior year of high school.

His phone buzzed again.

_Great. I can’t wait ;)_

Just as he was going to start to unpack the door of his dorm room opened.

“Fuck, I don’t know how, but the freshman girls look even hotter this year” Jace said as he entered the room.

Alec rolled his eyes.

“I need you to leave the room from 9 to 11 tonight.”

It was now Jace’s turn to roll his eyes.

“Damn, Alec. You just can’t keep it on your pants” he smirked at his stepbrother. “Whatever, I’m gonna shower.”

Yes, Jace and him were studying at the same college and the same career. Since they were little they loved photography, when they were nine their parents gave them for Christmas a camera, and since then, they just couldn’t stop taking photos, when they were teenagers and won their first photography contest both of them knew that was what they wanted to do in their lives. But Jace wasn’t the only sibling that attended to him at the same college…

“Aaaah!” he heard his sister yelling in excitement. “Finally, you are here!”

Izzy was younger than him by mere minutes. They were twins and since they were children they had been the closest siblings on earth.

Alec stood up and went to the aisle of the girls’ dorm rooms, which was next to his. He rolled his eyes at the image in front of him. There, mere meters away from him were his twin sister Izzy and his best friend hugging each other like their lives depended on it.

“Magnus, what took you so long?” she asked, her arms still wrapped around Magnus’ neck.

“Sorry, Isabelle” Magnus said, pulling away, a smile on his face. “My Uber driver was a complete mess. He picked me up like half an hour late.”

 “Well, I just talked to Clary and he has no problem in swapping rooms with you.”

Magnus clapped in excitement showing his perfectly manicured purple nails. “Great. I love Simon, but good riddance; if I had to endure one more year of his non-stop rambling about how straight men are discriminated in the fashion industry I think I would have to stab myself on the eye with my own make up brushes.”

“So, he is your new roommate now?” Alec asked, voice deep.

Both Magnus and Izzy jumped.

“Alec!” his sister groaned. “You scared us.”

Alec rolled his eyes and walked next to them. “So...”

“Oh, yes, Magnus and I are going to be roommates. Finally” she said excited.

“I see you haven’t change your style, Alexander” Magnus said to him, a grin on his face as he looked Alec from head to toe. His eyes clearly unimpressed by Alec’s outfit, he was wearing skinny black jeans, black boots and a navy V neck shirt.

“And I see you are still…” it was now Alec’s turn to look at Magnus. “…you.”

Magnus was just the opposite of him. He was extravagant and flamboyant, in both personality and clothing. He was wearing mega skinny white shorts with a silver Gucci belt, a lavender shirt cut on the shoulders, many collars on his neck that fell right on his bare chest, rings on almost every finger and of course, a full face of makeup, his eye shadow purple and lavender, matching his clothes, his hair spiky, a few strips dyed, matching the outfit too.

He was showing a lot of skin, nothing new.

“I can’t help I’m this fabulous” he grinned, spinning around. Alec tried not to look at his butt, which in those shorts Magnus was wearing, he knew it had to look sinful.

Izzy laughed at their exchange. She knew they didn’t like each other much. They were just so… different.

“What’s your plan tonight, brother?” she asked him. “I hope to see you at the welcome party tonight.”

“I’ll be a little busy… but I hope I can make it” he said smirking, clearly implying what he was going to be doing at that time.

Magnus huffed. “I see you didn’t change at all.”

“Like you are much better than me” Alec grunted. If he was known for having one night stands Magnus wasn’t far behind. Him with his unique personality and provocative clothes had managed to lure on his bed many men and women since he transferred last year.

“Calm down, Alexander” he teased him, he knew how much Alec hated when someone called him by his full name. “I’m just stating facts. Probably, I’m going to be in the same situation as you later this night” he winked at him.

“Whatever…” Alec huffed.

“I think I’m going for a guy tonight. I miss a big thick cock pounding into my ass…”

Alec rolled his eyes again; with Magnus he did that pretty often. “I’m not sure how anyone is going to fuck you. Your ass has to be very loose by the amount of dicks you have been taking since you arrived here.”

“Believe when I tell you I’m still pretty tight, baby” Magnus gritted trough his teeth. “Your ass though, I don’t know if I could say the same…”

“You know pretty well I’m a top, bitch” Alec was fuming; Magnus got him on his nerves so quick. Every. Single. Time.

“Okay, stop it, both of you!” Izzy whined. “Please, this is our senior years, can you two make an effort and try to be nice with each other?”

Magnus chuckled, his eyes still on Alec. “I’m going to get ready for the party; I hope you borrow me a pair of heels tonight, Isabelle. I’m feeling especially good today.”

Before turning to leave, he approached Alec again. “I’m sure you are going to have a great night, Alexander” he smirked, his face close to Alec’s. “I’m not sure if I can say the same to your bottom boy.”

Alec opened his mouth to answer, but before he could do it, Magnus was already inside his dorm room with the door closed.

“I hate him” he growled, eyes full of rage and fixated on the door Magnus just closed.

“You two are like a pair of children” Izzy sighed in surrender, opening her dorm room as Alec was leaving.

“Magnus, you can take my heels to the party if you let me use your new eye shadow palette” Alec heard his sister said before he turned and went to his room.

It had been a year since he met Magnus Bane and he just couldn’t stand the guy. He transferred from Europe the year before, when him, Izzy and Jace were in their junior year of college. Izzy was studying fashion design just like Magnus, him and Izzy just clicked the first time they met. Both of them loved clothes and makeup, and soon they found on each other the best friend they had been looking for their entire life. In just a year, they were so close people thought they have met each other their whole life.

Surprised. That was what Alec was the first time he met Magnus, when Izzy introduced them.  Magnus introduced himself with one light kiss on his left cheek, giggling, wearing deep red make up and bright, expensive designer clothes. Alec was a pretty quiet, masculine guy and seeing someone so… out of the box made him feel weird. He knew the LGBT community was diverse, but it was his first time knowing someone so particular.

“He is so gay, Izzy” he told his sister the night he met Magnus after he left to his dorm room. “He is too much.”

Izzy laughed. “Actually, he is bisexual… and yes he has mannerisms and wears makeup, so what?”

“He is just… I don’t know” Alec said, looking down.

“He is pretty great” Izzy smiled at him. “Besides he is hot.”

Alec groaned. “Don’t try it, Izzy. He is not my type.”

“Yeah, I’m sure” Izzy looked at him, judging him. “He wears make up and sometimes heels too, so what? He is less of man than you are because of it?”

“I-I’m not saying th-“

“Grow up, Alec. In this world not everything is black or white.”

He lied to Izzy. Alec found Magnus the hottest guy on earth since he saw him. It was just his personality what threw him off. He didn’t care if he wore makeup, heels or whatever. He was just so different… and to be honest, Alec was just a normal man, he was able to blend within the straight guys, and with Magnus by his side… he would feel observed wherever he’d go.

He was too comfortable with his life at the moment. He finally felt included, like he counted for other people, and that was a feeling he couldn’t feel since he came out of the closet.

But as the moths went by his attraction for Magnus grew and grew. Every time he saw him with those practically painted on pants or shorts and those shirts that left his bare chest and shoulders on sight, he had to restrain himself. But he wasn’t alone in what he felt, he could see the desire in Magnus’ eyes when he looked at him every time he thought Alec wasn’t noticing him.

Alec knew it was him the one who a put a wall between them since the night they met. Too afraid of what people may think, too afraid of being judged.

Deep down, he envied Magnus. He was completely unapologetic and didn’t care what people thought of him. He wished he could be the same.

Later that night, when he was pounding Mason against the headboard of his bed, deep and hard, he almost said Magnus’ name when he came buried in the other guy’s ass.

Fuck. He hated Magnus Bane. And more than anything, he wanted to fuck him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for recieving this story so well!!
> 
> I hope you like this chapter too. xoxo

Alec yawned and stretched his arms and legs, bumping with another body as he did so. Right. Last night instead of going to the party he fucked some random guy… Mason? On his bed, which clearly was too little for the two of them.

 “Wake up, Mason” he groaned. He looked at the clock on the wall. 6.30 AM. It was the perfect time for Mason to leave the room. He didn’t know how he was still there; usually Jace arrived late at night so his hook ups didn’t spend the night with him. He probably either drank until passing out or slept with some girl.

“Time to go” he spoke again. Next to him, Mason started to open his eyes.

“What time is it?” Mason asked, sitting on the bed. He watched the clock. “Fuck! I have the keys of my room, my roommate is going to kill me” he said, dressing up with hurry.

Alec did the same.

“I’m going out too” he said. “I have to check on my sister”. _I have to check if Magnus had sex with someone._

Five minutes later he and Mason were leaving his room when he saw him across the aisle. Magnus was heading to his room but he wasn’t alone, a big, muscular guy was with him, with his left arm across Magnus’ waist, he was accompanying Magnus.

He looked at Magnus. God he was so sexy. He was wearing black tight shorts which hugged his creamy thighs so perfectly, a white t-shirt opened, showing his bare chest and high black heels, which definitely belonged to his sister, they were so high he wasn’t sure how Magnus was able to walk so gracefully in them. His hair always perfectly styled was now messy, his makeup lightly smeared. Yes, Magnus definitely spent the night with that guy.

“Ugh” he heard Mason next to him. “I can’t stand him. He shouldn’t be here; he’s an embarrassment for our community.”

Alec looked at him in confusion. _What?_

“Don’t you see him? What he wears? How he dresses?” Mason was looking at Alec now. “For people like him, we gay guys get stereotyped as girly, sassy queens who are flamboyant and only talk about fashion. He probably got fucked by that guy minutes ago.”

Alec was in shock. He didn’t know how Mason felt towards Magnus.

“What do you say, Alec?” Mason asked him. “You are with me on this, right? Guys like him are no good for guys like us.”

“Guys like us?” Alec asked now.

“Yes… you know, gay guys who actually behave like… guys” Mason said to him like it was the most obvious thing. “Not like sissy queens, who want nothing more than a dick in their ass.”

“So, what do you want then?” Alec was angry now, he didn’t care how he felt towards Magnus, no one deserved to be treated like that.  “If I remember correctly mere hours ago you were begging me to fuck you harder and deeper. So how are you different than him? ”

It was unbelievable, Mason, who was a bottom, was bottom shaming Magnus now. This was hypocrisy on the highest level.

Mason looked at him in shock.

“Don’t call or text me ever again, asshole. Now, leave” he growled.

“Whatever…” Mason rolled his eyes and left. “Good luck trying to fuck that queen.”

Alec watched him until he was out of sight.

When he calmed down a little, he went to Izzy’s room. Just when he was about to turn to the right, to the aisle where her room was, he saw Magnus and that guy from before.

“I had fun last night” the guy said. He had Magnus pressed against the wall, each of his hands on Magnus’ ass.

“Me too, Samuel” Magnus said. “You are definitely an animal in bed.”

“And you are a sexy angel” they guy, Samuel, groaned. “They way you looked while I fucked you with your legs on my shoulders, your heels still on. Fuck.”

Magnus giggled. “I’m glad you enjoyed it.”

“I did, for sure” they kissed for a few seconds before Magnus stopped them.

“I need my beauty sleep, Samuel” he said.

“Fine” Samuel grunted. “I’m definitely going to call you soon, though. We had to repeat what we did last night.”

Magnus smirked and nodded.

When Samuel was gone, Alec started to walk towards Magnus, too focused on trying to find the keys to open the door on his room that he didn’t noticed him.

“So, I suppose you had fun last night” Alec said, staring at Magnus ass and legs. God, why he had to look so sexy on those shorts? Damn.

Magnus gasped. “Alexander, you scared me.”

Alec smirked at him, waiting for an answer.

“Yes” Magnus admitted. “I got fucked so hard by a jock I don’t know how I still can walk properly on these heels.”

Alec chuckled. “I’m sure” he took a step closer to Magnus, who was now pressed against the door.

Alec was so close to him he could hear his breathing, a little uneven. Alec convinced himself he was the cause of that.

“What about you?” Magnus finally talked after a few seconds of silence. “Did you have fun last night?” he pressed his hand full on rings on Alec chest, feeling the strong muscles there, his fingertips touching the dark hair exposed by his V neck shirt.

Alec didn’t back off.

“Definitely. He was an asshole, though.”

Magnus pouted. “Poor Alec” he moved his hand on Alec’s chest slowly, caressing his skin. Alec shivered, Magnus’ fingers felt so good. “I’m sure you would find another one soon.”

Alec grinned, his right hand on Magnus waist, lowering slowly.

Magnus gasped again when Alec grabbed his ass with his strong hand.

“Your keys” Alec groaned. “You had them on your back pocket.”

“Thanks” Magnus said, he quickly grabbed the keys and opened the door.  “How did you know my keys were there? Did you stare at my ass?” Magnus asked him once the door was open.

“Maybe” Alec said before leaving towards his room.

They didn’t say anything else. Magnus closed the door and Alec kept walking.

 _What the hell just happened?_ He thought.

Alec knew there was attraction between him and Magnus, but this was something else. This was sexual tension. And yes, he started it, but Magnus played along until the end.

He looked at his groin. Great, now he had an erection. Well, he and his hand were going to spend a lovely morning together.

Inside his room Magnus was still thinking about Alec.

He didn’t know what just happened. What he knew it was despite having an amazing hands free orgasm a couple of hours ago his encounter with Alec had left him horny and wanting more. He was too tired to jack off, though. He wasn’t going to jack off thinking about Alec Lightwood, he refused.

He saw Izzy was already sleeping, so he quickly took off the heels, removed his makeup and changed to his pajamas, once his head touched the mattress he was instantly slept. He had a couple of hours to sleep before going to class. That day he dreamed with a strong masculine man, taller than him, with brown eyes and deep voice. Yes, it was definitely a good dream.

“Jace, c’mon, we have to go” two hours later after his encounter with Magnus, Alec was ready for his first day on classes, his brother, though, not so much. He slept less than an hour and was currently on his bed, refusing to go to class.

“Okay, fine” Alec sighed, he grabbed his bag, leaving the room.

He watched his phone, looking for his schedule. He frowned when he saw his first class of the week. A joint class with the fashion design students. Weird. They haven’t done that in his three years of college.

Alec’s body stilled in the middle of the hallway when he realized. Fuck. He was going to see Magnus again. He had to behave; Magnus would take every chance to mess with him if he could.

Ten minutes later he was on his seat in the front row of the class, he looked around, half of the class was missing, and the other half was so hungover there was no way they would get through the day.

“Good morning, big brother” Izzy said, sitting next to him. That’s right; he was technically Izzy’s big brother, by just minutes, though. But still, big brother.

“Hey” he said. Next to her was Magnus, looking fabulous was ever. No one would say he slept less than two hours. He looked flawless.

Magnus looked at him briefly and sat next to Izzy.  Alec could swear he saw a light shade of blushing on his cheeks when Magnus looked at him.

“Good morning, senior students” Ms. Franklin said, interrupting his thoughts. “You may be wondering why I brought two classes, photography and fashion design, here.”

The alumns started to murmur.

“Well” the teacher kept talking. “You are going to have to work together with one person from the other class to pass this assignment. In pairs, you will have to do your own photo shoot together. Yes, both of the members of the group will be the models. The photographer will handle the lighting and angles of the photos, and obviously, the fashions designers will be selecting the outfits as well as hair and makeup. The winning pair will win tickets for the National Arts Club and the NYC Fashion week.”

Alec heard how Magnus almost screamed in excitement.

“Isabelle, tickets to the fashion week” he clapped excited. “I have to win this.”

“Well, Magnus Bane I hope you are ready to lose, since I’m winning this easily” Izzy said smirking.

“You two are like kids” Alec huffed next to them. He tried to look unimpressed, but actually he wanted to win as well, he always has wanted to go to The National Arts Club. “I just hope I get paired with someone good so I can win and rubbed it on you faces.”

Magnus rolled his eyes. “You flatter me, Alexander, but I would never work with you.”

“Obviously I wasn’t talking about you” Alec growled. “I couldn’t stand you for more than two minutes.”

“Okay, class” Ms. Franklin said, interrupting them. “The theme of the photo shoot is elegant and sensual.”

“Easy” Magnus said, already tasting the victory.

“Now I will proceed to say the pairs that will work together” Ms. Franklin said.

“Wayland, Jace with Lewis, Simon.”

Alec, Magnus and Izzy chuckled.

“Those two are going to be awful” Magnus said between chuckles. “I just can’t imagine cute Simon being sensual and elegant.”

For once, Alec agreed with him.

“I can’t wait to tell Jace about this” Alec said grinning.

“Lightwood, Alec with Bane, Magnus.”

Alec’s grin stopped automatically after hearing his teacher. Magnus opened his eyes in surprise, his mouth slightly open.

“What?” both of them screamed at the same time, standing up from their seats.

“We can’t work together” Alec said in despair, Magnus nodded, agreeing with him.

“The pairs aren’t changeable” Ms. Franklin glared at them. “You have to work together.”

Alec sat on his chair in surrender. Fuck.

“C’mon, you two” Izzy tried to cheer them up. “You are so talented. I’m sure you are going to do great.”

Alec groaned and closed his eyes.

Great. Now he had to work with Magnus in an assignment where they have to be sensual _together._

This could go wrong in so many ways.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the support and suggestions!! I appreciate all of them.   
> Here is the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it. xoxo

“Please, Ms. Franklin, reconsider it” Alec begged to his professor, who was just looking tiredly at him. “Magnus and I… we don’t work well together. We are very different. Please” he begged again.

“Sorry Mister Lightwood” the professor said, packing her stuff. “I’m not going to change the pairs only because Mister Bane and you have had issues in the past-“

“Still have” Alec interrupted her.

“Sorry but no” Ms. Franklin said, leaving the class. “You have to learn to be professional around people you don’t want to work with. Besides, both of you are two of the best of the class, I’m hoping your work can match my expectations.”

Alec didn’t have a chance to say anything else before the professor left.

When he was walking to his next class he saw Magnus, flirting with some random girl, making her blush, groaning he approached him.

“Yes, darling. The secret to keep your foundation looking soft and blended all day is to find the perfect primer” he heard Magnus said to girl, who was giggling nervously, a blush on her cheeks. “Look, touch my skin. The primer I use is-“

“Exchanging makeup tips, I see” Alec said softly behind him, making Magnus and the girl jump in surprise.

“Alexander” Magnus sighed, the girl, Monica, immediately went rigid after seeing Alec. “If you could just leave us alone for a moment, please. My dear Monica and I were having an interesting conversation about primers and foundations, now, call me crazy, but I don’t think you are interested in this topic” Magnus said without looking at him, still facing Monica. Alec could see the tension on his shoulders, though.

“I need to talk to you” he grabbed Magnus by the shoulder and turned him around. “I’m sure your chitchat about primers can wait.”

Magnus looked at him with anger. “Fine, you spoiled brat” he faced Monica again.

“Monica, sweetheart. We’ll catch up later.” Magnus winked at her. Monica nodded nervously and left them alone.

“What do you want that is so important you have to interrupt me giving that poor girl some skincare advice?” Magnus asked him, now facing him again.

“You just can’t stop, can you?” Alec groaned. “You got fucked hours ago and here you are, trying to find someone new to take to your bed.”

“You offend me, Alexander” Magnus huffed, faking an expression of terror. “I was just helping the poor girl. I would never sleep with someone with that dried skin. Have you seen her?”

Alec rolled his eyes.

“Whatever. I was just here to tell you Ms. Franklin didn’t change her mind and you and I are stuck together.”

Magnus chuckled a little.

“What?” Alec asked.

“Nothing, I’m just thinking about the possible outfits for you to wear in our photo shoot.”

“Don’t you dare, Magnus Bane” Alec growled.

“Calm down, Alexander” Magnus said softly, a grin still on his face. “We are trying to win, remember?”

Alec just nodded, trying to stay calm in front of Magnus.

“We have to do the assignment before the week ends. So we have to start to think about ideas as soon as possible.”

“Okay” Magnus looked at his phone. “I have classes until 3pm. You?”

“Same.”

“Perfect, see you in my dorm room at 3.30pm.” Magnus winked at him and left.

Alec groaned, his head against the wall. A whole week with Magnus would be a torture, and somehow he couldn’t wait to for it.

At exactly 3.30pm he was knocking at Magnus and Izzy’s door.

“Alec, hi” his sister greeted him with a quick hug.

“Alexander, so punctual” Magnus was already there too. “I like it.”

“I’ll leave you two alone” Izzy said, grabbing her purse. “Good luck.”

Once his sister was gone Alec took a look at the dorm room. It was exactly the same as his and Jace’s but this one was a lot more decorated. Izzy and Magnus both loved fashion in all its extensions, so it wasn’t a surprise their room would be so… trendy? Shique?

“I’m glad you like our decoration” Magnus said. “It took us a while to agree on what we wanted.”

Alec shrugged. “It’s nice, I guess.”

Magnus sighed, so typical Alec. He was sure Alec wouldn’t notice if he went to his room and decorated it just like he and Izzy did with their own.  Alec obviously wasn’t into fashion of any kind.

“God, you are so not a fashion designer” Magnus chuckled.

Alec smirked.

“I’m more interested in ripping clothes off, not create them.”

“Ugh, you are so vulgar” Magnus gagged.

“And what are you, then?” Alec asked, the smirk still on his face. “If I remember correctly you told me yesterday how much you wanted to get fucked, how you missed a big, thick cock pounding into your ass.”

“I did it only because you got on my nerves” Magnus glared at him. “You tend to do that a lot” closing his eyes, Magnus calmed himself.

He sat on the desk.

“So, we better get started, then” Magnus said.

Alec nodded and sat on the chair next to him. Magnus grabbed a paper and a pen. Alec couldn’t help but chuckle when he saw it.

“What?” Magnus asked.

“The pen” Alec pointed at it. The pen was purple with white feathers at the end of it. “It’s so you.”

Magnus smiled a little. “I’ll take that as a compliment.”

On the next couple of hours they discussed their ideas about the photo shoot. Alec was surprised about how well Magnus and him worked together, he expected screams and fights within the first minutes of work, but actually they managed to keep their differences aside. They both wanted to win at the end of the day.

They both wanted to prove the other they were as good as everyone said they are.

“So, are you sure you want to do this?” Magnus asked.

“I’m sure Magnus.”

“Okay, perfect. I just want to make sure you are 100% on board.”

“Of course I’m on board with it Magnus, I think we both need to use this photo shoot to make and stamen too. I’m pretty sure the winning pair is going to have their photos on the university web and on the next magazine, so yes I’m sure.”

They both agreed to do the photo shoot integrating somehow the bisexual and gay flags, using the opportunity to try to normalize their sexualities. Obviously, with this concept there was no way they were going to lose.

Magnus looked at him, impressed.

“What’s that look for?” Alec asked when he saw Magnus’ face.

“Nothing” Magnus shrugged. “I just didn’t think you were the type of person who cares about this.”

“Magnus” Alec was serious now, not angry, just serious. “Just because I don’t wear flashy clothes and don’t like fashion or musicals doesn’t mean I’m not proud of being gay. I love it. I’m just as proud of my sexuality as you are with yours.”

“I’m impressed, Alexander” Magnus smiled lightly at him. “I still hate you, though” he said after a couple of seconds.

Alec huffed. “The feeling is mutual.”

Alec’s phone buzzed. It was Jace.

_Where are you?? We agreed to go the gym together this week. Remember???_

“Fuck” Alec cursed, he looked at his watch. It was past 6pm. “I need to go. Jace is waiting for me to go the gym.”

“Okay, I’ll start to think about the outfits.”

“Perfect” Alec started to pack his things quickly. “Just please don’t choose anything crazy for me. You can wear a fucking dress for all I care.”

“As much as I like to watch it, I’m not into doing drag, Alexander… not yet, anyway” Magnus laughed. “But fine, I promise to be good.”

“Great, I’ll make sure the photography classroom is clear for us.”

“Okay, I see you tomorrow, I guess” Magnus stood up. “Good luck burning some testosterone, you need it.”

“Go to hell, doll face.”

Magnus giggled at the nickname. That one was new, kind of cute, honestly.

Alec heard him and closed the door. Fuck, he really couldn’t stand Magnus Bane.

 

Once in his room, he changed clothes rapidly. He cursed himself when he realized he forgot one on his notebooks on Magnus’ room. Fuck it. He would get it later.

“Come on, dude. We need to hurry” Jace said impatiently.

“Why?” Alec frowned. “We are simply going to do some machines today. It’s not like they have schedules or something.”

“I know” Jace sighed. “But yoga starts at 7pm and I want to have a good look of the girls who go to that class.”

“Pervert” Alec groaned, grabbing his gym bag.

Hurriedly, they walked to the gym next to their college. They arrived at 6.55pm.

“Just in time” Jace said with joy.

Alec rolled his eyes and went to the dumbbells. He was preparing the weight he was going to lift up when he saw Magnus.

_What the hell was he doing there?_

It was like destiny was trying to mess with him.

“Look, that’s Magnus” Jace said, pointing at him.

Alec ignored him and walked next to Magnus.

Fuck. He looked so sexy. He was wearing tight leggings, who hugged his legs perfectly (his ass too, he was sure, although he couldn’t see it) and a long no-sleeves yellow long shirt that went until his thighs. He still wore light makeup, he was sure, since he could see his black eyeline.

Alec took a couple of breaths and spoke.

“What are you doing here?” Alec asked, growling. The last thing he needed was Magnus looking that good in there. The gym was his place to retire, to think, and with Magnus there it was going to be impossible to do it.

“My regular gym closed this summer so I signed up in this” Magnus said, leaving his bag on his locker. “I’m here because my yoga class is about to start… I had no idea you came here, I thought you went to the college’s gym.”

Alec gulped, trying to process the information. Magus was there to attend to yoga. The class in who was imparted in the room with glass walls, where he could see it all.

“Don’t be mad, Alexander” Magnus teased him, caressing him strong right arm. “I’m not going to bother you, I’m simply here to go to my class. I hope my presence here doesn’t disturb you” he purred on his ear, making Alec’s body shiver, his dick jumping on his pants.

“L-Like you are that important” he said, trying to sound calm.

Magnus smirked and patted on his chest a couple of times before he left, heading to his class.

Alec just stood there, trying to regain his composure.

“What was that?” it was Jace.

“What do you mean?” Alec walked to the dumbbells again, trying to ignore him.

“You know what I mean.”

“He was just trying to get on my nerves” Alec started to lift up the weight, trying to erase the image of Magnus purring into his ear and touching his arm.

“It looked to me like he was flirting with you” Jace said, suspiciously.

Alec didn’t say anything, Jace’s words still on his head. Was Magnus really flirting with him? Or he was just teasing and messing with him like he always did?

The next hour on his live was pure sweet torture. He tried to focus on his exercises but he couldn’t help but look at the yoga class and every time he looked, Magnus was doing some crazy position that made his body look amazing.

Specially his ass. God, when the teacher made the class touch their toes with their fingers Alec almost lost it. He wanted Magnus, until then he was able to calm that desire, but something changed, he found himself more desperate each day for a piece of Magnus Bane.

“Dude, stop looking” Jace hit him lightly on the arm. “You are not being subtle.”

Alec groaned.

“Can we leave?” he asked. “I think is enough for today.”

“Sure” Jace said, cleaning the sweat of his forehead.

“I know you hate him” Jace said to him when they were in the hallways on the dorm rooms. “But you want him too.”

“Shut up” Alec growled.

“I’m just saying, I wouldn’t judge you if you went for it” Jace opened the door of their dorm room.

When Alec was about to enter he saw Magnus, he was back from the gym too.

“Be right back” he told Jace before going after Magnus.

“Hey, Magnus wait” he said loudly, Magnus was opening the door of his room.

“Alexander” Magnus entered the room. “Already here again? Are you really so eager to see me?” he grinned.

“You wish” Alec said, entering too. “I’m here because I forgot my notebook earlier.”

“Oh, yes” Magus grabbed it from the desk. “Here” he placed the notebook against his chest. “I’ve seen you trained today” he looked at Alec’s sweaty shirt, his hand still on Alec’s chest. Yes, now definitely he could see Magnus was flirting with him. He wasn’t going to back down, though.

“I did” Alec said, lust on his eyes.

“I see” Magnus was now touching his arms, feeling the strong muscles there.

“You like a strong men?” Alec asked, practically grunting. His arms circling Magnus’ waist.

“I love a strong man” Magnus let go of Alec’s notebook, his hands against Alec’s strong chest.

“Really?” Alec moved his mouth a little, Magnus did the same.

Their lips almost touching.

“Hmmm” Magnus hummed, his hot breath colliding against Alec’s skin.

They didn’t say anything else.

The next thing they knew, they were kissing fiercely.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!
> 
> First of all I want to say sorry for the looooong absence since my last update, between finishing college and having kind of a writer's block it's been a while since my last update.
> 
> Anyways, my muse is back so I will be updating regulary!  
> If anyone is still reading this, here is the next chapter.
> 
> xoxo

Their hands were exploring each other bodies. Magnus felt Alec’s strong arms and chest, his hands finally surrounding Alec’s neck, his fingertips playing with the hair of the nape of his neck.

Alec’s hands were everywhere on Magnus’ body, hair, arms, back, waist and ass. Oh yes. Alec had been dreaming with that ass more than he would ever admit. He was squeezing it tightly, making Magnus moan on his mouth.

“Wanna fuck you” Alec grunted between kisses. “Wanna fuck you so fucking hard.”

“Fuck yes” Magnus’ body shuddered at Alec’s works. He was just as horny as Alec was. “Fuck me so hard I can take back the words I say about you topping skills” Manus said, provoking him. He smirked when he saw Alec’s expression of lust and anger, yes, he fell for it again.

“I’m gonna fuck you so hard you won’t be able to sit down for a week without remembering what we did” Alec ripped their shirts off and kissed Magnus hard again. “Now, I’m going to show you what a powertop is” he grunted.

“Cocky” Magnus’ chuckle turned into a moan when Alec bit his neck _hard_. That would leave a mark for sure, but he was too horny to care at the moment.

They were sweaty for their workouts on the gym so Alec lifted Magnus up and headed to the shower, making both of them hiss when the cold water hit their bodies.

Alec pressed Magnus’ body against the wall, they were completely wet now, the drops of water making Magnus’ strong, masculine body more perfect if that was even possible. The light make up he wore for the gym slowly smearing on his face, his hair wild and free and his toned body glistening. He was so sexy without even trying…

Alec grabbed his ass hard, teasing his hole with his fingertips, making Magnus’ legs on his hips grip him even tighter.

“T-Touch me” he moaned, throwing his head back. “Finger me, please.”

“Magnus Bane begging” Alec teased him now. “I thought this day would never come.”

Magnus rolled his eyes despite his state. “Whatever, finger me now or I’ll find someone else to d-“

Magnus was cut off by his own moan when he felt one of Alec’s long fingers breaching his hole. He had been so desperate he didn’t realize the moment he had opened the lube.

He felt a slight burn for the sudden intrusion. It was delicious.

“I said I was going to give it to you hard” Alec warned him, now holding his weight with only one arm, one hand around his waist while the other was on his ass, two fingers deep. “Look at you so desperate for it; you take my fingers with no resistance.”

“G-God, yes!” Magnus screeched when Alec’s fingers found his prostate.

Alec felt Magnus’ hole clench around him. Magnus was almost ready. He couldn’t wait to feel the tight head of Magnus’ ass. He had been wanting this moment since he first laid eyes on Magnus.

He inserted a third and last finger, not giving Magnus a chance to ask for it.

Alec kissed and bit his neck and collarbone before kissing him hard, his tongue exploring Magnus’ hot mouth. All what Magnus could do was take whatever Alec gave him; he was trapped between the wall and Alec’s body. It was perfect.

“Fuck, can’t wait to be inside you” Alec groaned, pulling his fingers out and making Magnus whimper at the loss, he could imagine Magnus’ hole clenching at nothing, desperate to be filled and fucked. That image alone bringing him near his orgasm.

He breathed twice. He was not going to make a fool of himself in front of Magnus. He had promised him a hard rough fuck, and he was going to give Magnus exactly that.

When he was sure Magnus was wrapped properly and securely around his body he grabbed a condom and stroked his dick with the rest of the lube that was on his hand and placed the tip of his dick between Magnus’ cheeks.

He felt Magnus shudder against his body, his arms around his neck tightening, getting ready for what was about to come.

“Ready for the fuck of your life?” Alec asked him smugly, his dick almost there.

Magnus nodded, he was desperate. “So ready.”

He felt Alec’s arms around his waist going to his ass, pulling his cheeks apart and seconds later he felt it. Alec entered him with a long thrust making him yell at the sudden intrusion. Fuck. So good.

Alec was floating, Magnus’ felt so good around his dick. Fuck. And the sounds he was making, those high-pitched moans mixed with lower grunts where the best sounds he had ever listened. He felt Magnus hands on his shoulders now, nails scratching his skin. He wanted to move so bad, but he wasn’t going to do it until Magnus’ gave him some sort of sign that he was okay and ready to go.

Slowly, he felt Magnus’ body relax.

“Now” Magnus said, his hot breath against his shoulder contrasting with the cold water of the shower falling on his body.

He griped Magnus ass even higher on the air and started to fuck him hard.

He started rough and only went from there. He knew Magnus’ body could take it since he was constantly asking for more.

“Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me” he was moaning on repeat, eyes closed and head colliding lightly against the wall, mouth hanging open by the pleasure when he wasn’t begging Alec for more, his hands hanging on Alec’s neck for dear life and his cock trapped between their bodies, giving him the friction he needed.

 “I. Am. Fucking. You.” Alec grunted, punctuating each word with a thrust, aiming directly on Magnus’ prostate.

“Harder, please” Magnus looked at him in the eye, he could see the lust and despair on them.

Of course, Alec couldn’t deny him. He didn’t want to deny him. He wanted more too. He fucked him harder, taking a step backwards carefully in the small shower so Magnus’ body was completely hanging in the air, the hold he hand on his waist was the only thing that kept him from falling on the ground.

Alec readjusted his angle and fucked Magnus with even more force than before.

“So strong” Magnus was in awe, he was massaging Alec’s arms as he spoke. He really was strong enough to fuck him in mid air with nothing to support them. Whenever he was with men, he always searched for strong partners, domineering in sex. And fuck, Alec was fulfilling his every fantasy.

“Yeah, you like it?” Alec groaned, speaking between thrust but never stopping.

“I _love_ it” Magnus admitted. “I love it when a man takes charge of me.”

“Fuck Magnus” Alec looked at him lustfully.

“You live it too, don’t you?” Magnus said on his ear, making him tremble. “You love how dominant you are with me.”

“Yes” he groaned. “I fucking love it. I love fucking your tight ass hard and deep so you can’t do anything but take it.”

Magnus moaned at his words. Alec’s dirty talk bringing him so close.

“D-Don’t stop, I’m so close” he whimpered against Alec’s lips.

“Wasn’t planning on it” Alec responded, the pitch on his voice telling him he was close too.

When he felt Alec’s next thrust against his prostate and Alec’s fingers teasing his hole, where they were joined, he came with a loud moan, almost swallowing water from the shower when he let his head fall backwards, exposing his freshly marked neck to Alec.

Alec grunted when he felt Magnus’ hole clenching impossibly tighter around him as he came, with one last thrust he let go and finished, pleasure making his whole body shiver, wishing they wouldn’t have to use a condom so he could feel his cum pumping into Magnus’ hole over and over as he came.

Carefully, once their breathings came back to normal he put Magnus on his feet, holding him quickly by his waist when Magnus’ body fell against him, he was still trembling.

“Wow…” that was all that Magnus’ said, his face against his chest.

“So… you can say I fucked you so hard you can’t even stand properly” Alec teased him after a few seconds of silence.

“Shut up” he heard Magnus said but he was still, not moving his body.

“C’mon, let’s clean up” Alec petted his hair. “We are still dirty.”

Magnus was expecting Alec to practically throw him off his room the second they were finished, he was surprised how, despise his typical sassy remarks, he was gentle with him. How his hands caressed his exhausted body, how he helped him to wash his hair and body when he felt strong enough to stand for himself, how he was so delicate removing his smeared make up from his face, how he carried him outside the bathroom when he saw how exhausted and weak Magnus still was.

Fuck. He was being nice. Alec couldn’t be nice, he had to be rude and self-centered as always. Why was he being like that?

He had expected to be totally ashamed of himself for having sex with Alec Lightwood, out of all people on campus, but instead he found himself happy and relaxed. Actually, longing for more of Alec’s body against his own.

“Thank you” he said when Alec put him on the ground again.

Alec smiled lightly at him before looking for his clothes.

“Uhm, I guess you have to wear you gym clothes until you are back in your room” Alec said with an apologetic look.

“Yeah” Magnus nodded. He looked for his clothes, which were all scattered on the floor. He grabbed his pants and underwear and put them on quickly, not missing the quick look of lust that went through Alec’s eyes when he looked at his naked ass again.

When he found his shirt he gasped when he saw it was totally ripped.

“Sorry for that” Alec said, but by the look of amusement he had on his face Magnus knew he wasn’t sorry at all. “I guess I got a little carried away.”

“We both did” Magnus said with a laugh. “But I’m expecting a replacement for this” he pointed at his ripped cloth.

Alec huffed, rolling his eyes.

In the end Magnus borrowed one of Alec’s sweatshirts, his room was close but there was no way he would come out on the hallway shirtless.

“I’ll return it soon” Magnus said before opening the door. “Not that you will miss it anyway, you have to have like fifty black shirts.”

“Fuck you, Magnus” Alec groaned.

“You already did mere minutes ago, Alexander. Remember?” Magnus didn’t let him clap back, closing the door quickly and walking towards his room as quickly as possible, feeling how sore his body already was.

He was a couple of meters away of Alec’s room when he heard the door opening followed but Alec’s firm voice.

“Yeah, I remember I fucked hard against the wall minutes ago” he said louder than Magnus expected. “And by the way you are walking I can say your ass remember our encounter too” and with that words he closed his door.

“Alexander!” Magnus yelled, astonished at Alec’ boldness.

Yeah, as good as he was at fucking Magnus still didn’t like Alec. Or at least it was what he told himself that evening.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to say thank you all for surpassing the 200 kudos on this story. You guys are amazing!
> 
> Here is chapter 5, where we found out more about Alec's life in college. And the tension between Alec and Magnus reach a new peak.  
> As always, sorry for any mistake you may found.
> 
> Enjoy!

Magnus couldn’t stop thinking about Alec.

He was in the middle of his last class of the day but all he could think about was Alec’s groans as he fucked him, his strong arms holding him in the air, his sweets caresses once they were done fucking.

Magnus came back to reality when the teacher dismissed the class. Fuck. It has been a day since he had sex with Alec, a day since he last saw him, and he was craving for more of Alec. He was angry at himself. How, out of all people, Alec Lightwood had managed to get under his skin?

And of top of that the next day they had their photo shoot together, a photo shoot where they had to be sensual.

He sighed in spite of himself and left the class, heading towards the design rooms for senior alumni only to finish his and Alec’s outfits.

He thought how much this year of college had changed in comparison with the last one and it was only the beginning of the year. He would never admit it, but having sex with Alec had affected more than he expected.

He hated it and craved it for more in equal parts.

 

* * *

 

Alec walked to his gym alone this time. He had to clear his head and exercising and pushing his body to the limit physically always helped him.

 Magnus. That was the only thing he could think about since he saw him for the last time. He thought about his soft skin, his sweet lips, his strong body and perfect ass.

He thought now that he had sex with Magnus his little infatuation with him would fade but no, it was worse than before. He wanted more of Magnus Bane.

He wanted to fuck him again.

He arrived to the gym and went straight for the punching bag, putting his gloves on, he started to hit the bag with skill. He loved boxing, at first he had learnt it as a method of self-defense against the bullies in his high school but now he always did it as a method of liberation.

He thought how much he had managed Magus to affect his senior year of college. How much he still envied him for not giving a fuck about what other people thought of him, how he was completely immune at the stares people on campus and on the street gave him every day when they saw him walk so gracefully with his flashy clothes and make up.

He started to think in the possibility of being friends with him or perhaps, something _more._ Will they ever come to those terms? And if they did, will he be brave enough to be seen with Magnus? He knew a lot of people adored him, but he knew about other people who didn’t think he was enough of a man.

He had heard those comments.

Mason was the last person to say them just a few days before. His group of friends also had said things to him about Magnus and between them throughout their junior year, when Magnus arrived.

His straight friends made fun of him for the way he looked and dressed, saying there was no way any girl would sleep him with him unless she was drunk or a lesbian, and the guys who slept with him were probably straight dudes confused by his looks.

Some of his gay friends thought the same as Mason, how Magnus’ presence didn’t help them at all, how he stereotyped gay men in the eyes of the straight people.

Alec never participated when they mocked Magnus, he didn’t defend him either, though. He firmly believed everyone was free to look the way they wanted it and just be themselves, but he wasn’t brave enough to say it out loud. He was scared his reputation could be damaged if he said something to defend the guy his friends knew he hated.

He remembered the fight he had with Izzy months before when she came looking for him on his class only to find him and his friends talking about Magnus.

_“Did you see what he was wearing today?” one his friends, Jake, said between laughs. “He looked like a fucking girl with those shorts and those boots” he commented, making the rest of the group laugh, everyone but Alec._

_“I have to say his ass looked good though” other of his friends said. “But how he manages to pull those shorts without his dick showing off?”_

_“He probably doesn’t have one” another voice of one his friends said, making the group laugh again._

_“It’s called tucking, you stupid ignorant” Alec’s eyes widened when he heard his sister’s voice, her eyes landing on Alec, disappointment written on his face as soon as their eyes connected._

_“Izzy, wait!” Alec ran after her when she left. “I wasn’t saying anything about him” he tried to defend himself._

_“Maybe not, but you just stood there while your so called friends said all those things about Magnus, my best friend” she said with anger, not caring if she was making a scene in the middle of the corridor._

_“I-It’s not a big deal…” Alec knew he was wrong, though. It was a big deal. They were laughing at Magnus for just being himself._

_“Not a big deal?” Izzy practically yelled at him. “You are allowing them to do to Magnus the same thing people did to you in high school, judging him because he is different, because he doesn’t blend with the regular people.”_

_Izzy’s words were like a slap on his face. “I know you don’t like him, but I was expecting more of my brother.”_

_“H-He doesn’t even notice they talk about him” he said, hating himself for defending his friends._

_“He notices” Izzy sighed. “They are not the only ones who said those things about him. Magnus is just strong enough to not be affected by them. He is stronger than any of us.”_

Alec punched the bag with more strength at the memory of that evening and how nothing had changed despite Izzy’s words. The only time he had defended Magnus was with Mason, besides that, he was still the same, and he hated it.

“I didn’t expect seeing you here today, man” a voice behind him made him stop. It was Jake, one of his closest friends. They knew each other since their first year in college, beside him was Luke, another of his friends.

 “It looks like you have some issues going on by the way you were beating the poor bag” Luke said, smirking at him. “It’s for Mason? He told me you had a fight a few days ago?” he asked, curios.

Alec huffed. “He wishes” he cleaned the sweat on his forehead with his right arms. “It’s just… this project with the fashion students. I don’t like working with someone” he lied.

His friends nodded in agreement.

“We can relate” Jake talked now. “They act all high and mighty only because they think they are so trendy” his friend rolled his eyes.

“Besides… aren’t you paired with Magnus Bane?” Luke asked, an evil grin on his face.

Alec tensed immediately, while his friends laughed.

“I bet working with that queen has to be painful” Jake said, still laughing.

“Whatever man, I just want to win” he said casually, trying to sound uninterested.

“And you probably will” Luke admitted, Alec looked at him, surprised. “I mean, the main theme is to be sensual. You are hot and inexplicably, there are people who found Magnus Bane hot too…”

 _Yeah, like me._ Alec thought.

Thankfully, soon the topic on their conversation was changed and they didn’t talk about Magnus anymore. Minutes later Alec was leaving the gym with his friends, they made him forget for a few hours about his upcoming photo shoot with Magnus the next day.  

He was nervous all of the sudden. He wanted Magnus, he knew that. And he was pretty sure he was not going to be able to resist him once he saw him again. He watched as his friends chatted about their upcoming assignments casually and sighed. He didn’t want to lose them, but he was sure as hell, if it was a possibility, he wanted to keep having sex with Magnus.

An idea came to his mind, making him grin. Maybe, he could have both things.

 

* * *

 

The next morning Alec entered the room he had asked for the photo shoot and started to set the lights while he waited for Magnus.

He had decided during the previous night he was going to suggest Magnus for sex, if he was lucky enough and Magnus accepted maybe they could become friends with benefits.

It’s been a while since he had wanted to have sex with the same person on a regular basis, but Magnus was proving to be an exception, a delicious exception.

He knew Magnus a private person, despite his fame on campus, he hadn’t heard Magnus drop a single name of one of his lovers since he arrived. So if he was lucky enough, he could convince him to keep them a secret.

It was the perfect plan. _A selfish plan._ His conscience said at the back of his mind, but Alec quickly let that thought go.

This was the perfect way to keep both his friends and Magnus.

A soft knock on the door interrupted his thoughts. It was Magnus.

“Hi” he said awkwardly, after all, the last time they saw each he had fucked Magnus so hard the Asian man could barely stand on his feet once they were done.

“Hello” he said, trying to sound as calm as possible. “We have the room for half an hour.”

“Perfect” Magnus nodded. “Lucky for us I have already done my makeup. Here is your outfit, I hope you like it” Magnus said, more relaxed now.

Alec nodded and grabbed the bag before going to one of the little dressing rooms the classroom had.

He opened the bag and saw a beautiful black tuxedo with a white shirt. The tuxedo was a classic design except for the fine lines of color that covered the seams of it, the colored lines formed the gay flag in a subtle but at the same time noticeable way. There was also a bowtie with the color of the rainbow. When Alec putted the clothes on he noticed how the tuxedo fitted his physique perfectly, the top half showing off his broad shoulder and strong arms.

He was impressed at Magnus’ job when he looked at himself on the mirror.

“I’m almost done” he heard Magnus said while he prepared the camera and checked the lights one last time.

“So… how do I look like?”

Alec was so focused on his task he didn’t heard Magnus exit the dressing room, when he turned his head to look at him he almost gasped.

Magnus was wearing a sequin jacked with indigo, purple and pink, the colors of the bisexual flag. It fitted him perfectly. He also was wearing black shorts and black boots with a heel so high he was pretty sure Magnus was almost the same height as him with them. The boots went all the way to his thighs, almost colliding with the shorts he was wearing. His makeup matching perfectly the colors of his jacket.

He looked sexy as fuck.

“Alexander?” Magnus asked again, raising an eyebrow, obviously not missing the hunger in Alec’ eyes.

“You look so hot” Alec practically grunted, his eyes scanning Magnus from top to bottom over and over again.

Alec couldn’t resist and walked towards him. In a blink of an eye he grabbed Magnus by his waist and cornered him against the nearest wall.

“Magnus, fuck” he kissed and licked Magnus’ neck, making him whimper, his hands descending to his ass. “I-I want to… I want…”

“After the shoot” Magnus interrupted him. “We can talk after we finish here.”

With hesitation Alec nodded and let him go. They will talk about it after the shoot.

“We have to start, we only have a few minutes left” Magnus said, shuddering, still feeling Alec’s mouth on his neck.

They already have discussed the poses for their three photos.

In the first one Alec would be standing in the center of the frame, looking at the camera. Magnus would be in front of Alec, looking at his right, showing his profile at the camera, one of Alec’s hands holding his leg slightly on the air, caressing his thigh.

When they were getting into positions, Alec took advantage and touched Magnus’ ass, making him jump slightly.

“Ale-Alexander” Magnus moaned.

“I want you Magnus” he whispered, before looking at the camera and placing his hand on Magnus’ thigh.

“I want you too” he said before the camera took the picture.

On their second photo Alec would be on the center once again, this time holding Magnus bridal style, while Magnus would have his head thrown back and one of his legs on the air and Alec would be looking at him.

When Alec held him in the air with ease Magnus couldn’t help but think at the time he had done it with the same ease while he fucked him in the shower of his room.

“I know you are thinking about it too” Alec said with lust on his voice. “I know you are thinking about how I held you up in the air while I fucked you hard and deep.”

Magnus moaned again.

“Admit it” Alec growled, his tone one of demand and desire.

“Y-Yes” Magnus finally said after seconds of silence. “I’m thinking about that too.”

When Alec placed him on the ground, Magnus had to use all his willpower to not throw himself at Alec’s arms again.

Finally, for their last photo Magnus would be on the ground with his back arched, one foot planted on the ground while Alec would be above him, his whole body on top of Magnus without touching him, their faces close enough for them to hear the other one breathing while they looked at each other.

This time, once the photo was done they didn’t say anything else. Once he heard the camera finishing, Alec kissed Magnus fiercely, his hands all over Magnus’ body.

Magnus didn’t hesitate and returned the kiss, his hands finding Alec’s strong shoulders.

“I want to have you again, Magnus” Alec grumbled between kisses. “Want to fuck you again.”

Magnus whimpered at Alec’s word.

“Say it” Alec stopped kissing him. “Say I can have you again.”

Magnus didn’t wait and responded quickly.

“You can have me.”

When he heard those words Alec grinned and kissed Magnus again with lust and desire.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! Another update!!
> 
> I wasn't planning on updating another chapter so soon, but I don't know, I just felt inspired today.
> 
> So here it is!  
> Fluff, smut and decisions to make.  
> Enjoy!
> 
> By the way, thank you so much for all the comments, kudos and hits. I appreacite every one of them. xoxo

“Harder, harder” Magnus panted, his voice partially lost since his face was flushed against the pillow of his bed. “Fuck me harder, c’mon” he moaned, yelling ever louder when he felt a hard slap on the left cheek of his ass. He groaned in joy when he felt the cock fucking into him speeding its pace, touching his prostate perfectly.

“You like it, baby? You like how I fuck you this hard?”

Behind him, holding him by his waist was Alec, fucking him with all his might and too happy to oblige when Magnus asked to be fucked ever harder.

“I-I love it” Magnus panted. He knew his makeup was smeared all over the pillow but in that moment he couldn’t care less, the pleasure he was receiving in that moment didn’t let him concentrate in anything else.

When Alec spanked him again, he let out a yell of pleasure.

“Fuck, you like being spanked too?” Alec growled, repeating the action as he fucked Magnus ass hard and deep, his pace constant. “Such a perfect submissive bottom” he grunted kissing Magnus back until he reached his neck. His body pressed against Magnus making him collide against the bed, trapped.

Without pulling out, Alec readjusted his angle and continued his assault on Magnus’ ass.

“Fuck me, fuck me, c’mon” Magnus moaned as Alec bit his neck hard, his hand finding the headboard of the bed, using them as leverage to fuck Magnus deeper, the sound of his balls against Magnus’ ass every time he went in filling the room alongside the sinful noises that were leaving Magnus’ mouth.

“I love how hard you fuck me” he said, panting. “I love how you never slow down and spank me and bite me and-“

He was cut off when Alec grabbed his hair with one of his hands and threw his head back, kissing him sloppily as his hips kept going and going.

“I-I’m cl-close” Magnus managed to say against Alec’ lips.

“Yes?” Alec panted, he was close too, the tightness of Magnus’ ass was too much to handle, they had been fucking for almost an hour now. “Come from my cock only, c’mon” he said to Magnus, grabbing his hands with his own to make sure Magnus didn’t touch his dick. He loved when Magnus came just from his cock on his beautiful ass, without needing any other stimulation.

A few seconds went by before Magnus screamed and came, his cock untouched, just as Alec wanted. The muscles on his ass constricting, making it ever tighter around Alec’s cock, who grunted a “Fuck yes” and came inside the condom mere seconds after Magnus.

They stayed like that, with Magnus panting against the bed and Alec of top of him until their breaths were back to normal. A couple of minutes later Alec pulled out, making Magnus wince slightly, his ass sensitive after the hard fucking it received.

He closed his eyes as he heard Alec walk to the trash can to throw the condom before he was back to his bed, Magnus made room for him. Alec thanked him softly.

It was late at night and not even five minutes later they were both slept.

It has been almost two weeks since the day the made out on the floor of the classroom after finishing the photo shoot for their project. Two weeks of sneaking around and fucking on their respective rooms when Jace or Izzy were out. Two weeks of Alec fucking Magnus in their beds, showers or against the wall.

For Magnus it has been a release not only for his body but also for his relationship with Alec, since they started to have sex he noticed they were capable of having decent conversations with each other without clapping back or throwing snarky or sassy comments. The comments were still there obviously, but in a less amount and in a lighter mood. He couldn’t help but wonder if part of the dislike they had towards each other came for the sexual tension that had existed between them for the past year.

He learned that Alec had loved photography since he was a kid, that he was actually a great brother to Izzy and Jace, always looking out for them since they were kids or that he hadn’t decided yet in which kind of photography he wanted to dedicate, he loved the art as a whole.

Magnus told him his love for makeup and fashion came from his childhood as well, how he discovered at a young age he like girls as well as boys or how he always planned his outfits for the whole week. The last statement caused Alec’s laughter; he said to Magnus that they were totally different when it came to clothes. He told him that after a quick shower every morning he put on the first things he took from his wardrobe, Magnus chuckled at that, not surprised at all.

Magnus didn’t want to admit it, but after the last two week he came to like Alec as person. He found he liked to spent time with him, and not only for the sex, which was amazing, but also because of Alec himself.

They both agreed to keep their ‘relationship’ in secret, neither of them wanted to be in centre of all the gossips, or that was Alec told him before Magnus agreed with him.

They had to be extra careful whenever they have sex because they didn’t have any other place to fuck besides their dorm rooms, and the wall that separate one room from another was practically made of paper. This was something Alec found out it was going to be more difficult that he thought at the beginning, since he had discovered that Magnus was _loud_ in bed, he love to moan and yell every time Alec fucked him, and as much as Alec loved it too he always remembered him to be quiet.

That night, though, there was a party on their campus and they were as loud as they wanted. Everybody was there so that meant they were alone, which gave Magnus room to moan and scream in ecstasy and Alec the opportunity to fuck Magnus as hard as he wanted, without having to be concerned about the noise the bed or the headboard did against the wall.

For Alec, these two weeks was like a discovering of a new person. The sex with Magnus was awesome yes, the Asian man was like a match made in heaven for him when it came to sex, they just clicked perfectly, but besides that, he really liked the Magnus he was getting to know all those time they talked after sex. He thought it would be awkward every time they finished, but nothing of that. He really liked to talk to Magnus, to have real conversations with him. He didn’t want what he had with Magnus to end anytime soon.

But, there was still a problem.

Alec still didn’t think he was brave enough to be seen with Magnus, and he hated himself for it really. He was delighted when Magnus agreed they needed to keep their friends with benefits status as a secret. And yes, while part of the reason was because Alec hated gossip and even more being the centre of it, other part was because how his friend would react.

Alec told himself every time that it was okay, that they were both just using each other to relieve some tension. But he knew it wasn’t the truth, he knew Magnus would hate him again if he ever discovered the real reason of his desire to keep them a secret. He would be disappointed in him, and that was something the Alec of the past year, the one who hated Magnus wouldn’t care, but the present Alec, the one who each day liked Magnus more and more would care, a lot.

Sometimes he wanted to come clean. He felt like he needed to do it. Just say something to Magnus and hoping he would forgive him.

But other times he doubted; what if he risked his relationship with his friends for nothing? What if what he had with Magnus was only sex and the recent connection he was feeling was just in his imagination? What if Magnus didn’t care about him?

He needed advice, someone to help him make a decision.

* * *

 

The sunlight slipping through the window made them groan and open their eyes at almost the same time. Alec looked at the clock on the wall, it was almost 7AM. He looked at Magnus right after and he met a soft smile towards him when he did it. In those times, when Magnus looked at him with soft eyes and sincere smile, it was when he wanted to just say his secret to Magnus and hope for forgiveness.

“Good morning” he said to Magnus as he stretched his limbs.

“Good morning indeed” Magnus smiled and winked at him.

Alec grinned and placed his arms around Magnus, pulling him of top of his body, their bare chests touching.

“What’s you plan for the day?” Magnus asked, his hands caressing Alec’s hair lightly while Alec placed his hands on Magnus’ waist.

“Not much, a couple hours of class and then probably I’ll hit the gym” Alec started to caress Magnus’ back, making him shiver above him. “You?”

“I have to complete the design of one costume and then a couple of hours of class as well” Magnus yawned, placing his head against Alec’s chest, making their groins move against each other and Alec groan at the touch. “Looks like someone else is awake” he teased when Alec hissed, his penis half erect.

“You woke him up” he growled, kissing Magnus.

“Mmmhh” Magnus moaned against his mouth. “I’ll better do something about it then” he winked at him before disappearing under the bed sheets.

Alec sighed and closed his eyes, preparing himself for the pleasure he was about to receive. After their two weeks of sexual discovering of each other, Alec found out Magnus loved giving blowjobs. Whenever Magnus went down on him he could tell he enjoyed it almost as much as him. Obviously Alec loved receiving blowjobs so he wasn’t going to stop Magnus to give him one in that moment.

“Yes” he hissed, when he felt Magnus lips around the head of his dick, his tongue laping the slit, collecting the precum already gathered there. He was fully erect now.

Magnus kept teasing him, giving him sucks from the base to the head, licking his balls and cockhead.

“Suck me” he growled when he had enough. “Stop teasing” his right hand went under the sheets too to pull Magnus’ mouth on his cock.

As soon as Magnus’ felt Alec’s hand on his hair he started to suck him in earnest.

“Yes, that’s what I wanted” Alec groaned, looking down. The fact that Magnus was under the sheets and the only thing he could see was his head going up and down on his dick at the same time as his moth was even hotter to him.

“Fuck yes” he moaned when Magnus caressed his balls with his expert fingertips.

“Deep throat, c’mon” he practically ordered. He knew Magnus could do it. Alec wasn’t precisely small, he was over the average he’d say, not many partners could completely take him on their mouths. But yes, Magnus could do it.

“F-Fuck!” he screamed when he felt Magnus mouth at the base of his dick, his tongue licking him while he swallowed around the head. Alec placed a hand of his head and kept him there.

“Gon- fuck, I’m coming” he grumbled, arching his back as he felt Magnus swallow his seed with ease, licking him clean once he was done, making Alec’s whole body tremble.

They were in those exact positions, Magnus still under the sheets, when the door of the room flew open.

 Alec went still as a drunk Izzy entered the room.  She turned the lights on, her eyes wide as he saw his brother naked on Magnus’ bed.

“What the fuck?” she screamed. “What are you doing here?”

“Iz-“ Alec tried to talk, but his sister interrupted him.

“And where is Magnus?” she asked curios, her mouth wide open in shock when she saw the bump under the sheets on the bottom of the bed.

“Magnus?” she asked, still shocked.

“Yes dear?” a blushed Magnus came out of the sheets between Alec’s legs and faced Izzy.

Alec looked at his sister and gulped nervously. Well, he wanted someone to ask for advice. Maybe it wasn’t the perfect way to find out but he was sure Izzy will help him clear his mind.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the new chapter!! As always I want to thank everyone who has shown support for this story in form of kudos, bookmarks or comments, you guys are the best!
> 
> Sorry in advance for any errors. Enjoy!

“Oh My God!” Izzy yelled when Magnus came out of the covers between his brother’s legs. “I just caught you sucking my brother’s dick, Magnus. What the fuck?”

“He finished when you opened the door, at least” Alec said, shrugging his shoulders and looking for his clothes.

“Alexander!” Magnus hissed, lying down beside him, trying to catch his underwear which was tangled somewhere between the sheets.

“Ugh, I didn’t need the details” Izzy said in disgust, picturing Magnus blowing his  brother was the last thing she needed at that moment. “I’m going to the bathroom, you have two minutes two look presentable before explaining to me what the hell is going on between you two” she said to them before closing the bathroom’s door.

“I can’t believe this, I can’t believe she caught us” Magnus said, standing up, he started to dress. Alec did the same.

“It’s Izzy, she was going to find out about us sooner or later” Alec said calmly. Internally he was grateful Izzy was the one who discovered them. He couldn’t wait to talk to her about his feelings for Magnus.

“I know” Magnus rolled his eyes. “I just preferred another scenario, not me sucking your dick as she walked in.”

“I know” Alec chuckled. “I’ll give you that.”

“Okay, time’s up” Izzy said, leaving the bathroom but still with her eyes covered by her hands.

“Relax, my dick it’s not on his mouth anymore” Alec groaned, rolling his eyes.

“Shut up, Alec!” his sister screamed, making Alec smirk, he loved to tease her. Izzy removed her hands from her eyes and sat of her bed while Alec and Magnus sat on Magnus’ bed. “Explain” she said serious.

“There’s really not much explanation” Alec said. “I’ve been fucking him for two weeks.”

“Alec!” Magnus hit him in the arm lightly. “It’s just sex, nothing more. I guess the photo shoot project really brought us closer.”

“So, there’s really nothing else going on?” Izzy asked suspicious.

“No” both of them said at the same time.

“Okay” Izzy looked at them, not at all convinced.  “I guess I’m going to bed now, big brother if you could leave so we could sleep for a few hours please?”

“Fine” Alec grunted, he really wanted to fuck Magnus one more time before class but with his sisters there it was going to be impossible.

He pecked Magnus on the lips before leaving the room.

“Okay, spill” Izzy said to Magnus as soon as Alec left the room.

“There’s nothing to spill” Magnus said, going to the bathroom to clean his face. His makeup was all over the place. “We are just friends with benefits, I guess” he said, trying to sound as calm as possible. Izzy could look trough him so easily, though. He could tell she was not buying it.

“How is that I don’t believe you, Magnus Bane?” she said, looking him in the eyes trough the mirror.

“I’m telling the truth” Magnus insisted. “It’s just sex.”

“It’s not” Izzy said instantly. “You like him, don’t you? Or at least you are beginning to like him.”

“I can’t stand your brother outside the bed” Magnus said, trying to convince himself more than her.

“It’s okay if you like him” Izzy placed a hand on his shoulder, making Magnus look at her. “Alec’s pretty great when you get to know him.”

“No Izzy” Magnus denied. “I can’t like him like that. We agreed it’s just sex. I’ve been hating him for a year.”

“You only hated him because you didn’t know him, until now” Izzy caressed Magnus’ cheek. “I can see you are starting to feel things, don’t be afraid to feel them.”

“I’m just…” Magnus sighed, there wasn’t a point to keep lying. “I’m scared if he doesn’t feel the same, I’m not even convinced in what I feel… I… I think I like him but I don’t know if we are ever going to work out, we are so different…”

“Magnus, your fears are the same pretty much everyone feels when they start a new relationship, don’t let them stop you. Please.”

“Izzy… I don’t even know if Alec feels anything for me, I’m not going to do or say anything until I see some interest on his part” Magnus concluded convinced.

Izzy nodded and left the bathroom. She was going to have a talk with Alec in the morning; she wanted to know where his brother stood in all of this.

* * *

 

At 10AM Izzy was knocking his brother’s door to talk to him, seconds later the door opened.

“Morning, Izzy” Jace said between yawns.

“Morning” she smiled. “Is Alec here?”

Jace nodded. “He is on the shower, wait for him here” Izzy entered the room. “I have to go class, bye” Jace kissed her on the cheek and left.

Izzy sat on Alec’s bed, she only waited for a few minutes before the bathroom’s door opened.

“What are you doing here?” Alec asked with curiosity when he saw his sister on his bed.

“We have to talk about Magnus” she said serious. Alec nodded and went to grab a shirt, when he put in on he sat next to his sister. He was expected Izzy to come, she didn’t look convinced at all the night before.

“What do you feel for Magnus?” Izzy asked directly, not wanting to tip toe around the matter.

“Wow Izzy” Alec gasped, shocked. What he wasn’t expecting was for his sister to be so forward with her question.

“Is just sex for you or something more, brother?” she asked again.

“I…I…” Alec wasn’t sure how to answer. _Did he have feeling for Magnus? Yes. “Was he ready to admit that to someone? He wasn’t sure._

Luckily, or not so much for him, his sister knew him so well and could read him easily, so he didn’t need to say much more.

“Oh God… you do like him, don’t you?” she said smiling. “I can see it on your face, Alec. Don’t lie to me.”

Alec sighed in surrender and answered. “Fine, yes. I like him. I wasn’t expecting this when we began to fuck weeks ago, but now, every time we are together I think I like him more and more.”

Izzy clapped in happiness. “I’m so happy for you!”

Alec looked at her in confusion. “There’s nothing to be happy for, Izzy. As much as I like Magnus, I’m pretty sure he doesn’t feel anything for me.”

“You two are blind” Izzy rolled his eyes.

“It’s the true” Alec said, shrugging his shoulders.

“Om My God, stop talking” Izzy huffed. “He likes you too, Alec.”

“Really?” Alec said in shock, a smile appearing on his face instantly after hearing what his sisters just said.

“Yes” his sister said excited. “Probably I shouldn’t be saying this because is Magnus’ secret, but I just want you two to be happy and I think you could be happy with each other.”

“I can’t believe he likes me too, a month ago we hated each other” Alec said in disbelief.

“So… what are you going to do about it?” his sister asked with a sift smile on her face.

Suddenly Alec’s smile faded and concern was drawn all over his face.

“What is it, Alec?” Izzy asked again, after seeing his brother’s sudden change of mood.

“I… I did something I’m not proud of when Magnus and I started to have sex” he said, looking down, not daring to meet his sister’s eyes.

“What did you do, Alec?” he could hear anger on his sister’s tone. She would kill him as soon as he heard the reason why he asked Magnus to keep their affair in secret. He had to say it, though; it was time to be sincere with one person at least.

“Okay, so I asked Magnus to keep our friends with benefits’ relationship in secret because I didn’t want the whole campus gossiping about us…”

“And what’s bad about that?” Izzy asked confused.

“Well” Alec gulped, feeling nervous suddenly. “There’s another reason I haven’t told anyone yet…” he closed his eyes and said it. “I didn’t want anyone to know about us because I didn’t want my friends and half of the campus mocking me because I’m screwing Magnus.”

Alec looked at his sister when he finished. He could see anger and disappointment on her eyes. It was the same feeling he had about himself in the moment.

“So… you are telling me you didn’t want anyone to find out because you are embarrassed to be seen with Magnus?” she practically yelled at him. “You are too afraid of what people may say about you? You are a coward Alec Lightwood. You don’t know the looks and comments Magnus have to endure on a daily basis and yet you are the one who is afraid when really he is the one who has been enduring that for basically all his life? You better tell him the truth and beg for forgiveness because if you don’t I will tell him myself.”

Alec wasn’t surprised of his sister’s anger and words towards him, he was expecting that. He deserved them.

“I… I don’t know what to do, I feel I would lose Magnus if I don’t tell him but I would lose my friends if I tell him” he said frustrated with himself. After all he was the only one to blame for the mess he was caught in that moment.

“Yes, Alec you will lose people either way” Izzy said, calmer now, feeling pity for his big brother. “But those people you call friends are mocking Magnus for being different I’ll say they are not worth it, today is Magnus, tomorrow it could be anyone else. I know you are not like them. So, please, make the right choice. Don’t be everything you hated about the people who messed with you when we were teens. ”

Alec closed his eyes and groaned; Izzy’s words making him realize things he should have seen for himself years ago.

“Why do you have to be always right, Izzy? Dammit” his brother said rolling his eyes but feeling grateful for having this talk with his sister, he knew she would help him with his problem.

“It’s a gift, I guess” she chuckled.

“I’ll tell the truth to Magnus” he said with confidence. “I’ll tell him and hope he can forgive me.”

“If you are still confused about Magnus’ feeling for you, maybe you two can have a date, I’m sure it’ll help” Izzy said, she was sure, if Alec was completely honest with him, Magnus would forgive him, her friend was the person with the biggest heart she knew. “I think you wouldn’t even have to ask him. Tomorrow the winners of the photo shoot are announced and I’m pretty sure you and Magnus will win.”

“You are a genius” Alec said, hugging his sister, twirling them in circles, her laugh filling the room.

It was the perfect plan. The reward for winning the assignment was tickets for the National Art Club of New York and the Fashion Week and he would be sure tomorrow night they would be using them.

 

* * *

 

“Fuck me, fuck me. C’mon” Magnus said, his arms around Alec’s shoulders and legs around his waist, his back against the door of Alec’s dorm room.

“Fuck Magnus” Alec groaned. He wasn’t planning of fucking Magnus again until he told him the truth and his feelings later that day, but Magnus had came once Jace left and he was making pretty hard to deny him.

“C’mon Alexander, fuck me hard against the wall” Magnus moaned on his ear. “Don’t you remember how hard you fucked me the first time? How you made me come so hard I couldn’t stand by my own? Do it again, fuck me with your big dick, make me take it.”

“I- I… you are so hot Magnus” Alec grunted before kissing Magnus, his hands on Magnus’ amazing ass. He was about to say no, he was trying to be a better person, when his phone rang.

“I have to take it Magnus, maybe it’s important” he said, trying to move but with Magnus body all over him it was impossible.

“Fine” Magnus hissed, placing himself on the ground, instantly missing Alec’s strong arms around him.

Alec sighed in relief and looked at the phone. It was Jace.

“Yes?” he answered.

“Alec, the class is about to start, where are you? Ms. Frankling is about to announce the winners of the photo shoot” Jace said, he was clearly already in class, since he was talking in a low voice.

“Shit” Alec said, looking at the clock on the wall. Magnus and him got so carried away they were about to miss the class. “Yes, I’ll be there in five minutes. Bye.”

He ended the call and grabbed his bag.

“We have to hurry, Ms. Franklin is about to start the class” he said to Magnus, who just nodded and grabbed his stuff from Alec’s bed.

“We better be there when she announces our victory” Magnus smirked as he opened the door.

Alec rolled his eyes but smiled a little. “You are so confident about our chances.”

“Shut up” Magnus hit him playfully on his arm. “You are just as confident as me, don’t try to deny it.”

“Whatever” Alec laughed a little as they left.

* * *

 

They arrived just in time.

Alec breathed heavily as he saw the faces of his friends when they saw him walking in with Magnus. They were shocked and he could see some faces full of disappointment and disgust.

Alec tried not to glare at them. If anything their reactions convinced him even more he was making the right choice.

“Let’s sit” he said to Magnus softly, his hand on Magnus’ lower back.

“Okay” Magnus said. They sat on the last row, not wanting to disturb the rest of the class.

Just as they were sitting, Ms. Franklin started to talk.

“As you know today I announce the winning pair of the photo shoot you did weeks ago. Some of you did a great job but only one pair was capable of capture the true sensuality and elegance I asked for” the teacher said. “As many of you suspected the winning pair will have their three photos on the next college’s magazine, and one of them, the one I have considered is the best will be the cover of the magazine.”

The class immediately started to murmur in excitement, it was clear everyone wanted to win. After all, being on the cover of the college’s magazine was a big opportunity to showcase their talent.

“I think it’s better if I show you who the winners are” Ms. Franklin said, clicking on his laptop the photos on the winning pair appeared on the projector of the classroom.

Magnus could hear the class gasp as they looked at the pictures. They were pretty amazing.

“I knew it” he said excited, clapping lightly and looking at Alec.

“Fuck, we really won” Alec said, sounding proud.

In front of them were in display their three photos. In the middle, bigger than the other two, was the one they took the last, where Magnus was one the floor, back arched and Alec on top of him, looking at each other and lips almost touching. That will be the photo of the cover of the magazine.

“Congratulations Mister Lightwood and Mister Bane” Ms. Franklin said. “You two are the clear winners of the assignment, sensuality it’s a difficult thing to capture in a photo without turning it to something sexual, but you two have managed to do it in all of your three photos.”

“Thank you” both of them said, standing up and receiving a big applause from their classmates.

Yes, Alec was excited for their win, but even more excited for the night to arrive, when he could finally come clean to Magnus.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter here!
> 
> And honey, brace yourselfs beacuse it's INTENSE.

“So… we won, huh?” Alec said to Magnus once the class was finished.

“Of course we won” Magnus said with confidence.

Alec chuckled at Magnus’ impressive confidence. He wished he had it as well.

“That means we have to use our reward” Alec suggested, trying to sound as calm as possible. Normally, when it came to guys he was always relaxed but Magnus always made him feel nervous.

“Yeah” Magnus said excitedly. “I can’t wait for the Fashion Week” he clapped, showing his red painted nails and making the rings on his fingers collide. “And I’m sure you are as impatient for the National Arts Club.”

“Speaking of that” Alec interrupted him, thanking in silence Magnus was the one who brought the subject to their conversation. “I kind of want to go tonight, they are showing a new exposition I really want to see.”

It felt like hours until Magnus gave him an answer.

“Sure” he said casually, smiling. “We can go tonight to celebrate.”

“Great” Alec cheered, a little too enthusiastic, which made Magnus laugh a little.

“Damn, you really want to see that exposition, don’t you? It’s been a while since I’ve seen you this excited about something.”

“Yeah, I can’t wait for tonight” Alec said with a huge grin on his face.

“Very well…” Magnus sighed, knowing what he had to ask now. “Is there… it there any way you don’t want me to get dressed?” he asked, looking down at his feet. He knew Alec didn’t like to stand out among the crowd but with him by his side wearing bold clothes and make up he would definitely be noticed. Before, when he hated Alec, he wouldn’t care, in fact, he would probably choose the flashiest clothes and most noticeable make up to go out with him in public, but now, he wanted Alec to feel comfortable with him.

Alec smiled and caressed Magnus’ cheek, making him redirect his gaze directly to his eyes.

“You can wear whatever you want, Magnus” he said and Magnus could tell he was being genuine. “I would never want you to change who you are because of me or anyone else.”

Magnus’ surprised look and smile at his word made his stomach twist. Yes, he definitely liked Magnus Bane.

“Thank you, Alec” Magnus said, leaning on Alec’s caress.

They stayed like that, neither one of them wanting to break their moment but sadly for both the bell rang.

Magnus jumped at the sound. “I have to go to my next class, I’m already late.”

“Okay, I’ll pick you at your room at eight” Alec said, waving his hand at Magnus.

“Great, see you later.” Magnus said starting to walk to his next class.

Alec smiled as he saw Magnus disappear between the students. That was easier than he was expecting, Magnus had agreed to go with him without a doubt, maybe his sister was right and Magnus really liked him too.

He looked at his watch, he had only two more hours of class. Maybe he would go to the gym, since he and Magnus started to have sex he had kind of abandoned it.

Content with how everything was working out he headed to his next class.

* * *

 

What neither Alec nor Magnus had noticed was that while they were talking a pair of eyes were watching them closely, studying them.

It was Jake, one of Alec’s best friends, who was looking at them knowing that something was definitely going on between his friend and that Magnus Bane.

He knew Alec for almost four years now and his friend has been never a relationship kind of guy but he couldn’t help but notice how he behaved around Magnus.

He had to get to the bottom of this and to do that he had to have a conversation with Magnus first. If his assumptions were true and something was going on between Alec and Magnus he had to help his friend. Alec seeing in public with a freak like Magnus would only hurt him, he had to break them up for the sake of his friend and honestly because he fucking hated Magnus. He couldn’t stand the way he walked around campus in those clothes like he owned the damn place. Yes, it was the right thing to do.

When he saw Magnus almost running to his next class he went after him.

Magnus looking at his phone and groaned, he was going to be late for the first time if he didn’t hurry.

“Magnus, wait!” he heard a voice calling after him. He turned to see one of Alec’s friends. Jake. The worst of all. He would say comments about him almost on a daily basis and the worst part of all is that he didn’t said them to his face. He had heard him saying them when he thought Magnus wasn’t listening. He was a coward.

“What do you want?” Magnus hissed, he didn’t have to time face a basic straight boy and he didn’t want to do it either.  “I’m late to class.”

“I know, I’ll be quick” Jake said, trying to sound nice.

Magnus looked at him with suspicious. In the almost year and a half he had attended to Alicante University, Jake hasn’t speak to him directly.

“If you are going to mock me for the way I look please save it, your comments don’t really affect me” Magnus said harshly. He didn’t have a reason to be nice to this guy. Honestly he didn’t know why Alec was friends with that asshole.

“Wow, relax” Jake said, sounded calm. “I just wanted to congratulate you for the amazing job you and Alec have done.”

“Well, thank you” Magnus tried to end the conversation and leave, but Jake keep talking.

“I just… I couldn’t help but notice how close you and Alec have become since you started to work together” Jake took a step close to Magnus.

“So? Is there a problem?” Magnus rolled his eyes, he was already tired of Jake. He wanted to leave.

“No, not at all” Jake continued to talk. “I just was so curios so I asked Alec and he told me…”

Magnus widened his eyes in surprise.

“Alec told you?” Magnus asked, unaware that Jake was lying to his face.

“Yes, he did” Jake said, hoping that Magnus would fall on his trap.

“He told…” Magnus hesitated for a second. “He told you we are sleeping together?”

Jake smirked. _Bingo._

Poor little Magnus fell.

“We agreed it was going to be a secret” Magnus sounded a little hurt.

“Oh, please don’t blame him for telling me, I just watched you two together and asked him. He had no choice but to tell me the truth. I haven’t told to anyone else, I promised that to Alec” Jake kept lying.

“Oh” Magnus sighed in relieve.

“Please, promise me you won’t say anything to him?” Jake asked. “I just wanted to say to you I’m cool with you and Alec being… you know… kind of together.”

“Okay” Magnus said, still not fully convinced of what Jake was saying. “I won’t say anything to him.”

“Great” Jake said.

“Can I go to class now?” Magnus asked. He really wanted to leave, he hated Jake.

“Of course.”

Without saying anything else, Magnus turned around and left a smirking Jake alone in the corridor.

It was now time to confront Alec. He knew Alec had had another friends with benefits in the past before Magnus arrived and he hadn’t had any problem with people knowing about it as long as they left him alone and minded their own business. But, why Magnus Bane was different than everyone else? He had an idea. He just needed to see Alec to confirm it.

* * *

 

Alec was on the gym, he had been lifting off dumbbells for twenty minutes when his phone rang.

It was Jake.

_Bored. What are you doing? - J_

Alec groaned. He could ignore him but knowing Jake he would end up calling until he responded. He decided to text back.

  _On the gym, going to the box ring just now. – A_

_Great, meet you there in 15. – J_

Alec blocked his phone and closed his eyes. He really didn’t want to deal with any of his _friends? Soon to be former friends?_  in that moment.

Fifteen minutes later, as he was punching the bag, boxing gloves on his hands, he saw Jake entering the ring.

“Hey, dude. It’s been a while, you have been kind of missing these couple of weeks” Jake said with a smile.

“Yeah, sorry” Alec said, not sounding sorry at all, though.

“It’s cool” Jake shrugged his shoulders, putting his gloves on.

They were in silence for a few minutes, punching their respective bags when Jake started to talk again.

“So, is there anything going on between Magnus and you?” Jake asked, choosing to be direct on his question.

Alec went still immediately. How he found out?

“What would you say that?” Alec asked surprised.

Jake laughed. “C’mon Alec, it’s obvious something is going on with you two. I only had to observe you to find out.”

Alec groaned but didn’t say anything.

“Are you fucking him?” Jake asked with an evil smirk on his face, already knowing the answer.

“So what if I am fucking Magnus, is there a problem?” Alec growled, facing his friend.

“Oh, nothing’s wrong” Jake chuckled. “I’m just curious… since when you turned straight? You have to be it to fuck Magnus Bane.”

“Asshole” Alec grunted, punching Jake on his left cheek, making him fall on the ground. “You talk about him like that again and I will beat you.”

“Wow Alec” Jake grunted, trying to stand on his feet. “You must really like this guy, huh? Why do you have to keep him in secret then?”

“We agreed it was for the best, we are just fucking for now” Alec said as he took his gloves off, ready to leave the gym.

“Are you sure there isn’t another reason?” Jakes asked him as he was heading towards the exit.

Alec stilled and faced him. “No, there isn’t another reason” he said, the grips of his fists tightening, he really wanted to punch Jake again. He usually wasn’t a violent person but the guy was getting on his nerves.

“Really?” Jake walked towards him. “I know you Alec Lightwood, you have had another friends with benefits and had no problem with people finding out about it, why is different with Magnus?”

Alec gulped. Fuck. Was Jake really about to figure everything out?

“Maybe is because you don’t want to be seen with him?” _Fuck, he really figured it out._ Alec thought.

“Are you embarrassed of him because of the way he dresses? I know you. Reputation has been everything to you since we’ve met and being with Magnus isn’t going to help at all. Don’t try to deny it.”

“Okay, you are right” Alec grunted after a few seconds of silence, there was no point of lying anymore, his friend had caught him. “But that was before, now I want all of Magnus, I’m not afraid of what people may say about us.”

Now it was Jake’s turn to be surprised. He hadn’t expected Alec to be so adamant about his relationship with Magnus. He had to keep going, though; this would help Alec in the long run.

“I see” Jake said, smirking. “So I guess Magnus knows everything about your little plan. I mean if you care as much about him as you say I figure Magnus knows how you felt about being seen in public with him.”

Jake saw Alec’s expression change for a second, his face full of regret. Perfect. He had Alec right where he wanted.

“It’s not of your damn business” Alec said with anger. “Now leave me alone, and you better stay away from me.”

Jake touched his cheek as Alec left. Damn. Alec could really throw a punch but he wasn’t going to back out now, though. Not when he had all the information he needed to destroy Alec and Magnus’ potential relationship.

Alec left the gym and tried to relax. He had no time to analyze his encounter with Jake, his now definitely, former friend, because in an hour he had to pick up Magnus. Just the thought of him was more than enough to make him forget about Jake.

* * *

 

Exactly an hour later Alec looked at himself in the mirror. He chose to wear a simple black tuxedo with a white shirt and a black tie, not the he had more than one tuxedo on his closet to choose from, but he knew he had to look good to go the Arts Club.

He took a deep breath. Tonight was the night. Tonight he will finally come clean to Magnus and confess his feeling for him; he just hoped Magnus could forgive everything he had done and return his feelings.

He nodded at his own reflection with confidence and left the room.

He knocked at Magnus’ door.

“It’s Alec, Magnus, are you ready?” he asked.

“Yes, I’ll be out in a second” he heard Magnus voice through the door.

“Okay.”

He only had to wait for a couple of minutes before the door opened. When he looked at Magnus he felt like all the air left his body.

He was wearing a black blazer with a brooch of a red rose on the pocket that fitted his body with perfection, a white shirt with black stripes and black pants that went all the way to his ankles, Magnus had decided to put on heels for that night, they were red and tall, maybe even they were from his sister, he didn’t know for sure. Alec looked at Magnus’ face, covered in makeup with red eye shadow that matched his outfit, his hair spiky… and… oh god… Alec gulped when he looked at Magnus neck; he was wearing a black chocker with a silver cross in the middle.

He looked breathtaking.

“Close your mouth, Alexander, I know I look good” Magnus teased him.

Alec recovered his posture, his eyes still fixated on Magnus.

“I can’t help it” he grumbled. “You look amazing, Magnus.”

“Thank you” Magnus smiled at him. “You look handsome as well, Alexander.”

Alec winked at him.

“We better get going, then” Alec said, offering his arm to Magnus. When Magnus grabbed it, he smiled and they started to walk.

They took a cab and in less than twenty minutes they arrive to the Arts Club of New York. As soon as they were out Alec could feels people’s gazes on them, especially on Magnus. Like a surprise from himself he didn’t let them affect his confidence, he took Magnus’ arm and led them to the entry.

“Welcome to my world” Magnus whispered once they were waiting on the line. “The looks you see people are giving us, it’s the way half of the people in college look at me every day.”

“It’s so unfair someone so beautiful as you are have to deal with this” Alec blurted out, captivated by Magnus’ angelic face.

Magnus looked at him in surprise, and Alec could swear he was blushing a little.

“You surprise me, Alexander” Magnus said to him with a smile. “Most people I go out with don’t do well with this type of pressure. You have no idea how many potential relationships looks like that have cost me” Magnus pointed at a men on his 40s that was looking at them with disgust.

“I don’t care about them” Alec said, looking at him. _I only care about you._ He had wanted to say, but no, it was too soon.

“You really are something else, Alexander Lightwood” Magnus said to him with happy eyes.

Alec smiled t him and stepped closer to Magnus to show him his support.

As the night progressed Alec felt more relaxed, he was truly enjoying Magnus’ presence. They chatted, flirted and joked like they knew each other for a long time.

He also saw some people sending Magnus approval looks and smiles throughout the night.

“Thankfully there are people in this world who are open minded” Magnus said to him as a young couple looked at him with genuine smiles on their faces.

“And I’m glad for it” Alec responded, taking Magnus’ hand. “Is this okay?” he asked, squeezing Magnus’ hand lightly.

“More than okay, Alexander” Magnus said with a huge grin on his face.

“Great” Alec sighed with happiness. The night was going great; once they were out of there and back in college he would tell Magnus everything.

“I think it’s time to go” he said looking at his watch. “It’s late and we have class tomorrow.”

“Yes, you are right” Magnus agreed.

They left the building and took a cab, their hands always together.

“Thank you for this night, Alexander” Magnus said when they were in the front on the university.

“Thank you, Magnus” Alec said, smiling. “It was amazing being able to spend time with you… you know… outside our beds.”

Magnus chuckled. “Yes, it was” he looked at Alec’s eyes.

They fell into a deep silence, their faces almost touching and their lips mere centimeters apart.

Alec didn’t know who took the lead, but seconds after they were kissing. It was a light kiss, not a rushed one like the ones they gave each other during sex. This one was more innocent but definitely his favourite one.

After a few seconds they separated for the lack of air.

“That was…” Magus sighed, his face full of joy.

The same joy Alec was feeling at that moment.

“It was amazing” Alec whispered against Magnus’ lips.

Alec closed his eyes and pulled away a little. It was the time to tell the truth.

He opened his eyes and looked at Magnus.

“Magnus, there’s something I need to sa-“ he began to talk, but was abruptly interrupted.

“Well, well, well” Alec tensed when he heard that voice. It was Jake.

“Look at the two lovebirds” Jake came out of the shadows with a smirk on his face. “I’m glad for both of you, truly” he continued.

“Shut the fuck up, Jake” Alec groaned, he grabbed Magnus hand and placed him next to him.

“What is the problem, Alec? I’m just congratulating you for the beginning of your new relationship with no other than Magnus Bane.”

“Okay, thank you, now if you exc-“ Alec was cut off again by Jake.

“Really guys, I am so happy that Magnus has been capable of forgive you after you kept that big secret from him” Jake said with a fake smile on his face, fully knowing the damage his words had just done.

Alec could feel Magnus’ body tense when he heard Jake.

“What is he talking about, Alec?” Magnus let go of his hand and faced him. “What secret?”

Alec couldn’t find the words, before he could open his mouth Jake was already talking.

“Oh, don’t you now?” he said, his tone full of fake pity. “Alec here has been playing with you all along, Magnus. The real reason he wanted to keep your friends with benefits thing a secret was because he was afraid to be seen with you. He didn’t want to be associated with you and your fucking disgusting clothes and make up. Your beloved Alec was embarrassed to be seen with you Magnus.”

Alec saw tears beginning to roll from Magnus’ eyes. When he reached to dried them off, Magnus flinched at his touch and pulled away.

“M-Magnus” he muttered, Magnus’ tears breaking him more and more.

“Is that true?” Magnus hissed, and when he looked at him Alec saw the happiness in his eyes was gone, replaced with anger and sadness.

“Look, Magnus, I… just” he tried to explain, tried to grab Magnus hand again.

“Don’t touch me” Magnus said with fury.

“Please, Magnus, let me explain” Alec begged, taking a step forward, not wanting to let go of Magnus.

“I-I can’t believe I fell for your act” Magnus said looking lost and the most vulnerable Alec had ever seen.

“I-It wasn’t an act, please, Magnus. I’m begging you, let me explain everything” Alec said with despair, he wanted nothing more than comfort Magnus in that moment.

“There’s nothing to explain, Alec” Magnus screamed at him. “You used me, you have been using me all this time and I was fool enough to think that… to think that you actually cared for me as person, that you liked me.”

“But I like y-“Alec tried to say, his own tears beginning to fall while he was seeing everything he had with Magnus was being destroyed.

“Don’t say it” Magnus screamed again. “Don’t say things you don’t mean.”

“But I mean it, Magnus. Please” Alec begged again.

“Shut up, Alec” Magnus hissed at him. “There’s nothing to talk about, you are the same guy I met a year ago, I was stupid enough to believe you were different. You are just like your friends.”

Magnus’ words were like a punch on his stomach.

“You don’t mean it” he said as Magnus began to walk towards his room.

He tried to follow him but Magnus stopped him, he was still crying, both of them were.

“I mean every word. You are a coward Alec Lightwood and I hate cowards.”

And with that Magnus left, leaving him totally brokenhearted and feeling that Magnus would never forgive him, it didn't matter how many times he apologized.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me, please!
> 
> Hate Jake instead!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiiii. New chapter here! First, I want to say thank you to everyone who have liked this story, it just reached the 400 kudos. That's amazing!  
> I'm so happy for the last chapter's amazing support, your great comments and kudos motivated me to write this so quickly.
> 
> In this chapter we have angst with a bit a hope.
> 
> Enjoy! xoxo

Alec dried off his tears and told himself he needed to stop crying. All he had with Magnus was gone. He blamed himself, of course, if he had been brave enough to be seen with Magnus when they started to have sex he wouldn’t be where he was at that moment, and neither would be Magnus. Alec felt sick when he thought of Magnus’ last words to him before he started running to his room.

Magnus called him a coward. Which he was, but somehow it hurt even more when Magnus said it, not just the words, but his expression. Magnus’ face was full of disappointment and anger towards him. He looked at him like he didn’t even know him, like Alec was a complete stranger.  

Alec thought of Magnus’ tears and how Magnus was probably just as hurt as he was in that moment. Magnus had thought Alec was using him all along, he didn’t let Alec a chance to explain, which Alec totally understood, he felt like he didn’t deserve it. After all, he was the reason of Magnus’ tears rolling on his perfect face, smearing the makeup he was sure took him so long to apply perfectly.

He thought of the kiss they shared just before everything went wrong. It was gentle and sweet, it was perfect. With that kiss Alec had been sure Magnus returned his feelings and he had been so happy to know that, to know that Magnus like him as well, to know that the other man cared for him. But now none of that matter, Magnus hated him and he was devastated.  

Devastated and furious.

Alec clenched his fists when he heard Jake clapping behind him. He hated him. Yes, he was the one who screw it up with Magnus, he didn’t know how Magnus would have reacted if instead of Jake, Alec had been the one who had told him the truth, but he was sure it wouldn’t have been nearly as bad.

“I have to say Alec, I didn’t expect this show, but wow… it was so entertaining you and _that queen_ really delivered” he said between laughs. Alec didn’t say anything, he turned around and aimed for him, in just a blink of an eye he punched his ex-friend for the second time that day.

Jake gasped and fell to ground.

“I told you” Alec practically roared. “I told you to not talk about Magnus like that and to stay away from me if you didn’t want me to beat your pathetic ass, and yet here you are running my life and disrespecting him.”

“Geez, Alec, calm down” Jake groaned, his hand caressing his right cheek where Alec’s fist collided. “You’ll thank me in the future, whatever you had with Magnus was bound to fail. I did you a favour, you don’t want to be associated with him.”

“Shut the fuck up” Alec shouted, his eyes full of fury. “I told I didn’t care about any of that anymore, didn’t I? And you still sabotaged what I had with Magnus.”

Jake huffed and rolled his eyes. “You will always care about what people say about you, Alec. I might hate Magnus, but he was right about one thing, you are coward.”

Alec screamed and grabbed Jake by his shirt, his fist rising in the air, getting ready for another punch.

“Alec” he heard someone screaming at him. “Alec, stop, you could be expelled for this” the voice said again, this time closer to him. It was Jace.

The blond man grabbed Alec’s fist and pulled it down, when he tried to free Jake from Alec’ grip, Alec growled in rage.

“I should beat him for what he had done to me… to us” he grunted.

“Let him go, Alec” Jace said carefully, he had never seen his brother like this. “Please.”

Alec breather heavily a couple of times and nodded, finally releasing Jake from his grip.

“Now, fucking go if you don’t want to end even worse than you already are” he grunted at Jake once he was on his feet again.

Jake nodded in fear and in seconds he was gone, leaving Alec and Jace alone.

“What was that about?” Jace asked in shock. “What were you thinking?”

Alec groaned but didn’t respond, he simply started to walk towards their dorm room. He needed to cool off, if not, he was sure he would end up doing something stupid like go back to look for Jake or knock down Magnus’ door and beg for forgiveness.

“Alec, talk to me please” Jace talked again when they were on their room.

Alec sighed. Jace was his best friend and brother, he deserved to know what was happening.

So he explained everything to him, since the beginning, when all it was between Magnus and him was sexual tension, until what he just saw earlier that night, when he was screaming like a mad men and punching Jake.

“You must think I’m a horrible person” Alec said, running his hand trough his messy hair.

“You are far from horrible, Alec” Jace comforted him. “What you did was bad yes, but you were going to fix it. You were going to tell the truth.”

“It doesn’t matter now” Alec said, sounding defeated and tired. “Magnus must really hate me right now.”

“I don’t know him very well, but Magnus seems like a good person, a forgiving one. I’m sure he doesn’t hate you.”

“I don’t know about that” Alec groaned.

“Well, I’m sure” Jace smiled at him.

“We were so close, tough” Alec said, closing his eyes, remembering the kiss he and Magnus had shared earlier. “He liked me back, dammit, I was going to tell everything and hope for his forgiveness, but now everything is ruined and I can’t even blame Jake, I am the one to blame.”

“If you care about Magnus as much as you say, you can’t give up, Alec” his brother said, encouraging him. “You have to keep fighting; you have to keep trying until he listens to you.”

“Fuck no, I’m not giving up” Alec said looking at him, maybe tonight he sounded defeated, he felt like that too, but there was no way he was going to let Magnus go easily. “Magnus deserves to know the whole truth and I’m going to make sure he knows it.”

“That’s my brother” Jace smiled at him proudly. Alec returned his smile, after everything that had happened he still had hope, maybe he was being foolish, but he wasn’t going down without a fight, not when he thought Magnus was worthy to fight for.

 

* * *

 

Magnus closed the door of his room quickly and leaned against it, his tears falling and falling. He couldn’t stop crying.

“Magnus?” he heard Izzy sleepy voice. “What happened?” Izzy asked after turning on the lights and seeing the state Magnus was. His friend was crying and trembling, his makeup smeared and messy, he was embracing himself with his arms. He looked lost.

“He-He” Magnus sobbed. “He lied to me, Izzy. Your brother has been lying to me all this time” Magnus hugged Izzy, looking for comfort, his friend immediately returning the hug.

“Alec told you?” she asked again, caressing Magnus’ hair.

“You knew?” Magnus sounded hurt as he looked at his best friend.

Izzy nodded. “I was going to tell you but Alec decided he was going to tell you the truth.”

“Well, he didn’t” Magnus hissed, cleaning the tears on his cheeks. _God, he had to look awful._

“What?” Izzy frowned, she was very confused now. If Alec hadn’t told him, why did Magnus know the truth?

“He didn’t do it” Magnus repeated. “It was Jake, his friend, the one who interrupted us while we were kissing and told me everything.”

“What?” Izzy screamed. How did that prick Jake found out about Magnus and Alec?

“He sa-said” Magnus started to cry again remembering the awful words Jake had used. “He said Alec lied to me and the real reason he wanted to keep us a secret was because he was embarrassed to be seen with me.”

“What an asshole” Izzy hissed. He felt so sorry for his best friend and brother. He was sure Alec was mess too.

“And what did Alec say?” she asked.

“I didn’t let him talk” Magnus said angrily. “I didn’t want to hear any of his lame excuses and fake apologies. I just snapped, screamed at him and ran away.”

Izzy nodded, understanding his friend’s reaction. She would have done the same if she was on Magnus’ shoes.

“I agree with you, Magnus” Izzy said softly. They were sitting on her bed now, she took Magnus’ hand and kept talking. “But Alec really likes you. He was going to tell you everything, including how he felt for you, and hope that you can forgive him.”

“Izzy” Magnus groaned. As good as that sounded, what Alec had done hurt him deeply, it has been a while since someone had managed to hurt him like Alec just did. “He lied to my face, as much as I want to believe what you are saying I can’t in this moment. He was ashamed to be seen with me.”

“You said it yourself Magnus” Izzy insisted in behalf on his brother, normally she wouldn’t take sides but this time she was sure Alec deserved more, a chance to explain himself. “He _was_ , in the past, now he is not. He was out in public with you just an hour ago and did he look uncomfortable around you? Did he look like he wanted to be as far away from you as possible?”

“No, he didn’t” Magnus denied. “He actually took my hand.”

“See” Izzy smiled. “He likes you, Magnus, so much, and you like him too, don’t try to deny it” she said, remembering that same evening, when Magnus had come into their room excited for the night he was going to spend with Alec. How it took him more than an hour to pick the perfect outfit, how carefully he did his own makeup, how he had asked Izzy for his red heels, knowing Alec loved when he put a pair on. He had been so happy and hopeful.

“I thought I like him” Magnus said, sounding sad. The saddest Izzy had ever heard him. “Now I don’t know who he is.”

“You know” Izzy said quickly. “You know he is the guy that was with you tonight, that is Alec, the real one.”

Magnus didn’t say anything else; he sighed and went to bathroom to remove his makeup. His head full of doubts. He needed to sleep to clear his head.

 

* * *

 

At 7.30AM the alarm sounded in Jace and Alec’s room, making them groan. Alec had barely slept, his mind too busy thinking what he should do next with Magnus.

Should he give him space? Or should he talk to him?

 _Fuck it._ Alec thought, he was going to get ready and go to Magnus and Izzy’s room, he didn’t have time to waste.

“Where are you going?” Jace asked him 30 minutes later, when he was ready to leave.

“To fix my mess” Alec responded.

Taking a deep breath he knocked Magnus and Izzy’s door.

“Who is it?” it was Izzy.

“Alec” he responded. “Let me in.”

“I’m not sure that’s a good idea, brother” Izzy said trough the door. “Magnus is on the shower he would kill me if I let you in.”

“If you don’t open the door I will knock it down, you know I can” he groaned.

“Fine” his sister sighed, opening the door, knowing his brother was being totally serious about knocking the door down.

“Fix it, Alec. You haven’t lost him yet” his sister said to him when they were face to face. Alec nodded, giving her a little smile.

“I’ll let you two alone” she grabbed her purse and left, closing the door.

Alec was left alone, he was more nervous than ever. His hands were sweaty and his head was spinning.

He heard the bathroom’s door opening.

“Mag-Magnus” he whispered when he saw him. Magnus was looking beautiful as always, his hair and makeup perfectly styled, his skinny white jeans and burgundy shirt making his body look amazing.

Magnus gasped.

“What are you doing here?”

“I’m here to talk, please” Alec pleaded.

“Not now, Alexander, please” Magnus now was the one begging, he sounded so tired. “What I need right now is to go to class and forget about last night.”

“I can’t forget about last night” Alec said with sad eyes. “How I managed to ruin everything we built in these two weeks.”

Magnus looked down, not daring to meet Alec’s eyes. He didn’t want to cry again.

“We were ruined before last night” Magnus said in a low voice. “We were ruined since the beginning.”

Alec shook his head. “I don’t believe that for a second, Magnus. Last night was magical before everything went downhill, and you know it.”

Magnus smiled a little. Honestly, it has been a while since he had been that comfortable around someone like he had been with Alec the night before.

But no, he told himself. Alec’s betrayal, in the end, was what weighed more.

“It doesn’t matter anymore” he said harshly. He grabbed his bag and tried to open the door, but he was unable to do it. Alec’s body was pressed behind him, his strong hand blocking the door from opening. Magnus could feel his hot breath against his neck.

“I won’t give up easily, Magnus” he heard Alec groan softly on his hear. “I’ll keep fighting for you… for us” he whispered, and Magnus didn’t know what it was, the proximity of their bodies or the message of Alec’s words, but when he heard him say that, his whole body shivered.

After that, Alec pulled his hand away and let him open the door. Magnus didn’t dare to look back at him; he started to walk, unable to erase Alec’s words from his thoughts.

 Magnus couldn’t help but notice how sincere Alec had sounded.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the new chapter. I hope you like it! xoxo
> 
> By the way, thank you so much for the 100+ comments on the story. You have no idea how amazing is to read your feedback and opinions for each chapter!

“Alec, Alec!” he heard his sister shout trough the door of his room. He was alone doing an assignment when he sister interrupted him. He still had hope that he could fix things with Magnus after their meeting the day before, he couldn’t help but notice Magnus’ reaction at his last words, when he said he will fight for him. He was sure Magnus could forgive him, he only had to keep trying.

“What now?” Alec groaned, opening the door.

“It’s Magnus” Izzy said. “He wants to go out tonight.”

“So?” Alec was lost at his sister’s words. As much as he wanted to be with Magnus he wasn’t going to chase him around the city.

“You don’t understand” Izzy huffed. “Magnus might be hurt, but he is not like most people, when he feels like this he always goes out and… and…” she hesitated.

“And what, Izzy?” Alec asked, feeling exasperated.

“Well, lest just say…” Izzy talked awkwardly. “There are different types of drunken people, the ones who laugh about everything, the ones who spill their secrets… and the ones who are just… kind of…”

“Kind of what, Isabelle?” Ales asked again, her sister was really getting on his nerves.

“Kind of slutty?” Izzy said quietly. “Magnus kind of let loose when he is drunk.”

Alec didn’t say anything. He kept his mouth shut, processing his sister’s words.

“But this is good” his sister kept talking.

“How is this good, Izzy?” Alec groaned. “How Magnus making out with other people is good?”

“Yes, it’s good” Izzy reassured him. “Since you talked to him yesterday all he does is talk about your encounter. He says it didn’t affect him, but it did, I don’t know what you said to him, but whatever it was, it really touched him.”

“Really?” Alec said, smiling a little now.

“Yes, brother” Izzy nodded. “And that’s why he wants to go out in the middle of the week, he always does this. When someone of something is troubling him he wants to forget about it for a few hours.”

Alec nodded. He could understand what Magnus was doing, for the past two days all he had been thinking was Magnus.

“I think he wants to forgive you, Alec” his sister said to him. “He really wants to do it, I just don’t think he is ready to trust you.”

Alec sighed. Of course Magnus didn’t trust him, he lied to him for two weeks and wasn’t brave enough to tell him the truth in time.

“He still has feelings for you” Izzy talked again. “He tries to hide it but I know him too well.”

Alec felt a spark oh happiness on his body when he heard his sister’s words. He believed her.

“So you want to come to a party tonight or what?” Izzy smirked at him.

Alec groaned, it was fucking Wednesday, he didn’t want to but he was sure as hell he wasn’t going to let Magnus do something stupid and yes, because just the thought of Magnus kissing anyone else made his blood boil. Fuck no, that wasn’t going to happen.

“I don’t see I have many more choices” he finally said.

“Great” Izzy clapped. “I’ll text you the address, bring someone with you. You know, you don’t want to look like a creep all by yourself looking at Magnus.”

“Shut up” Alec huffed. “I wouldn’t be in this situation if you have kept you mouth shut.”

Izzy laughed. “Like you aren’t grateful I’m giving you another chance to talk to Magnus.”

Alec rolled his eyes and closed the door.

Usually he loved parties, but for this one all he felt was eagerness to see Magnus again.

 

* * *

 

“I’m here!” Magnus said cheerfully as he entered the dorm room. “And we are going to party tonight!”

“It’s only 5 PM Magnus, relax” Izzy said to him chuckling at his friend’s energy. “We have hours before we go.”

“I’m just so excited to go out again” Magnus sighed, sitting on his bed. “It’s been almost a month since our last party.”

“For some of us, it hasn’t” Izzy smirked at him, fully knowing she was bringing his brother on the conversation with her remark.

“Shut up” Magnus blushed a little. “I don’t want to talk about him.”

“Now you don’t?” Izzy hissed at him. “You have been talking about my brother non-stop for the past day.”

“You-You are exaggerating!” Magnus blushed harder.

He knew Izzy was right. Since he last saw Alec the day before, all he could think and _talk_ about was him. How truthful his words about fighting for him had sounded, how hurt Alec had looked when he saw him that morning, how regretful he looked when he tried to apologize to him.

He believed him, of course he did. Everyone could see Alec was truly sorry for his actions, he just wasn’t ready to forgive him, he didn’t trust him anymore. Jake made sure he destroyed that when he told him Alec’s secret. He wanted to believe Alec was about to tell him the truth when Jake interrupted them, but how could he when all Alec had done to him was lie to his face for two weeks?

He believed Izzy when she told him Alec was decided to tell him the truth, but what if he had regretted and if it wasn’t for Jake he’d never find out about Alec’s real reason to keep their relationship in secret?

He had so many doubts…

Sometimes all he wanted to do was run to Alec and scream on his face again, to tell him how hurt and angry he was with him… but other time all he wanted to do was run to him and kiss him and hug him, to tell him he forgave him and everything was in the past.

That’s why he wanted to go out, to clear his mind even if it was for just a few hours. He wanted to dance, to feel sexy and desired again. He needed to feel that again, to feel that confidence he knew he lost a little when he heard Jake’s horrible words towards him.

Magnus Bane was a sexy, gorgeous and attractive man, and that night he was going to prove it again.

They were going to a club near campus which was mostly gay, but if you looked closely here and there you could find some straight guys and girls accompanying their friends or just being there to have a good time. It was the perfect place for a bisexual man like him. But that night he just wanted to drink and laugh and maybe flirt a little, nothing more. He was not going to make out or have sex with anyone, he didn’t want to honestly. He just wanted Alec, as much as he didn’t want to admit that to himself.

 

* * *

 

“Jace, where the fuck are you?” Alec shouted to his phone, which was connecting with Jace’s voicemail. “You said you would be here at 11 and it’s past midnight. Answer me, jackass” Alec threw his phone on the bed and grunted.

Izzy had texted him the address of the club and told him to be there around 11PM since she would be leaving with Magnus at 10.30PM. Alec told Jace to come with him and his brother had say yes over the phone, but he was more than an hour late now. He looked at his watch again.

Fuck it, he would go alone.

He was grabbing his phone and keys, ready to leave, when the door opened. It was Jace.

“Where were you?” Alec hissed at him when he entered.

“Sorry, I was with a girl and fell asleep on her bed” he said looking to ground, fully knowing Alec was furious with him.

“Well, I’m leaving” Alec glared at him. “You are welcome to join if you want.”

Jace nodded and left with Alec.

“Sorry” Jace apologized when they were walking down the streets of New York.

“Whatever, man” Alec grumbled. “I just want to go there and talk to Magnus.”

Jace smiled. “You will, I know he will forgive you.”

“I hope you are right.”

When they entered the club Alec was surprised to see it so crowded. It wasn’t totally full of people, but considering it was Wednesday, there were a lot of people there.

He scanned the room, looking for Magnus or his sister, after a few second he saw Izzy, who was flirting with a random guy, judging by her moves he was drunk already.

“Izzy, hey” Alec said when they were next to her.

“Brothers!” Izzy yelled excited. Yep. She was drunk. “I’m so happy you are here, you are late though! I love you!” she blurted out.

“Oh!” she gasped. “This is Mario” she introduced they guy behind her. “Mario, these are my brothers, Alec and Jace” she said pointing at the two of them.

“Where is Magnus?” Alec asked, he really didn’t gave a fuck who this Mario was. He just wanted to talk to Magnus.

“There” Izzy said. “On the dancefloor.”

Alec followed Izzy’s gaze and saw him. He looked beautiful and sexy. Magnus was wearing black leather pants and a white tight shirt, his hair and makeup perfectly styled as always, but he wasn’t alone.

Alec gritted his teeth and grunted when he saw Magnus was sandwiched between two people. A guy and a girl. The girl was in front of him, one her legs between Magnus thighs, her hands exploring his arms and chest. They guy was behind Magnus, his groin against Magnus’ ass, hands on his waist and mouth on Magnus’ neck, sucking it lightly. Magnus had his eyes closed, dancing to the beat of the song, his head resting on the guy’s shoulders.

“Alec, I’m going to say hi to a girl over there” Jace whispered to him.

Alec ignored him, his eyes still on Magnus, jealousy consuming his body.

“He is just having fun” his sister said.

“Yes, Izzy, I can see he is having a great time” Alec growled, his fists tightening as he saw the guy whisper on Magnus’ ear, making him shiver. His mind instantly going to the multiples nights when they had sex, how he loved to whisper on Magnus’ ear how tight he was, how good he felt around his cock, how much he loved to fuck him, making him shiver too.

He wanted to be the one who made Magnus’ body tremble again.

“No, I mean he hasn’t kiss anyone which is surprising by the way” Izzy said. “Usually he makes out with the first person who flirts with him.”

“Thank, Izzy, I’m so relieved now” he said with sarcasm, rolling his eyes.

“Shut up and do something” Izzy snapped at him and went to Mario’s side again.

But Alec didn’t have to do anything, before he could move Magnus decided to open his eyes and look at the direction he was. Alec looked at him serious as he saw Magnus’ eyes widening a little in surprise. For a few minutes Alec stood there, watching as Magnus tried to ignore him but every few seconds he would turn his head and look at him.

Yes, Magnus was surely affected by his presence. Alec breathed a couple of times and began to walk towards him.

“Hello, Magnus” he said to him, totally ignoring the guy and the girl, who were clinging to his body like their lives depended on it.

“Ale-Alexander” Magnus gasped. “What are you doing here?”

“I’m here with Jace” he said casually, trying to look uninterested as the guy and the girl stopped dancing and looked at him.

“Great” Magnus sighed. “These are Laurel and Ricky.”

“Dance with me, please?” he asked Magnus, not even introducing himself to _Loren and Robert?_   He didn’t even try to learn their names; he was too focused admiring Magnus’ beauty. “You look beautiful, by the way” he added.

“Thanks” Magnus said quietly, and Alec was sure if it weren’t for the makeup and the lightning of the club he would have seen Magnus blush. “I-I don’t know if we should dance” Magnus said slower than usual, yes, he was drunk as well.

Alec could see the struggling in Magnus’ eyes, he could see how he wanted to dance with him, but he was holding himself back.

“C’mon, once dance” he asked again. “I’m sure your friends here can live without you for five minutes.”

“Okay” Magnus said after a few seconds. Alec smiled and enjoyed the moment, Magnus was drunk but not _that_ drunk, he was sure if he was sober in that moment he would have said yes too.

Alec grabbed his hand and pulled Magnus close to him.

“You look sexy” he whispered, grinning when Magnus’ tensed a little at his words.

“You look hot too” Magnus said, his arms circling Alec’s neck. Alec’s hands were on his waist with a tight grip.

“Why don’t you like my friends?” Magnus asked, pouting a littler. Alec couldn’t help but chuckle.

“I think you know why” Alec groaned when he saw both of them were literally meters away sending death glares to him.

“Are you jealous?” Magnus asked, his fingers caressing the nape of Alec’s neck.

“Maybe a little” Alec growled.

“You have no reason to be jealous” Magnus whispered. “I don’t want them.”

Alec looked at him surprised. He hadn’t expected Magnus to admit that so easily.

“I miss you” Alec said when the next song started. At that point they weren’t dancing anymore; they were just standing in the middle of the dance floor without letting the other go.

“Alexander…” Magnus sighed. “I-I haven’t decided yet-“

“I know” Alec quickly interrupted Magnus. “I know you haven’t made your decision yet. I just wanted to say I’m sorry, Magnus. For everything. And that I like you, I really like you.”

Alec caressed Magnus’ face softly with one of his hands. Their faces mere centimeters away.

“Hey Magnus” he heard a voice behind Magnus talk. He rolled his eyes when he saw it was the guy from earlier. Magnus jumped a little and pulled his arms away of Alec’s neck. “I was wondering if you wanted another drink” he said, winking at Magnus.

Magnus looked at Alec briefly, but nodded, the guy sent him a nasty look to Alec as they were leaving. _Dammit, so close!_ Alec thought. He watched with jealousy as the other guy placed his arms around Magnus’ waist and led them to the bar.

He decided he would leave Magnus alone for a while and went to look for Jace, feeling more relaxed after Magnus told him he didn’t want the girl or the guy from before. He trusted Magnus.

It wasn’t until ten minutes later when he found Jace, who was currently making out with a blonde girl, on one of the sofas the club had. Alec made a gagging noise and left to the bathroom to freshen up a little. It was _hot_ in there.

When he was about to open the door of the bathroom, an image on his right caught his attention. It was Magnus and the jackass from earlier, and by the looks of it, Magnus wasn’t really comfortable in that moment.

“I said no” Magnus said, trying to leave, but Ricky had him trapped between his body and the wall.

“C’mon, Magnus, let’s go to my place” Ricky growled. “I wanna fuck you.”

“Ricky, no. I don’t want you to fuck me” Magnus said, this time more serious. “Let me go” Magnus said, regretting all the alcohol he had consumed.

“You have been grinding your ass on my dick all night and now you say you don’t want me” Ricky said, sounding furious.

“I never say I wanted more with you” Magnus hissed, pushing Ricky a little, trying to free himself.

“C’mon, come home with me” Ricky insisted again.

“I said no” Magnus said again.

“C’mon” Ricky repeated, his mouth closer and closer to Magnus’ face.

“I said n-“ but Magnus was interrupted.

“He said no like three fucking times, asshole, what you can’t understand?”

Magnus breathed in relieve, he would recognize that voice everywhere. It was Alec.

“Leave us alone, Lightwood. This is not you problem” Ricky said, his eyes still fixated on Magnus.

Alec was fuming. He had heard how Magnus rejected Ricky in multiple occasions and the guy still insisted. He had decided to intervene when he saw Ricky wanted to kiss Magnus against his will.

“It is my problem when you are harassing someone” Alec said harshly, grabbing Ricky by his shoulders and pulling him away from Magnus. “He said no and you didn’t care.”

“Fuck you, Lightwood. I just wanted to fuck him, it’s no big deal, he is a slut after all” Ricky mumbled. He was wasted.

Alec fisted his shirt and pulling Ricky towards him. “Don’t call him that again” he growled in rage. “Now leave or I’ll warn security there’s a harasser on their club.”

“Whatever, I’ll just find another ass to fuck” Ricky groaned after Alec let him go and left.

As soon as he was out of sight he went to Magnus.

“Are you okay?” he asked worriedly, taking Magnus hand.

“I’m fine” Magnus said, looking calmer. “Thanks to you.”

“You are welcome” Alec smiled. “I would have done it for everyone.”

“I know” Magnus assured him. “That’s one of the reasons I like you.”

Alec gasped as soon as those words left Magnus’ mouth; he saw Magnus’ eyes opening in surprise at the realization of what he just said.

“I knew you liked me” Alec grinned.

“Can we talk about it tomorrow?” Magnus asked, he didn’t have the energy to have that conversation just in that moment. “I want to leave and go to sleep.”

“Of course, can I come with you?”

“Sure” Magnus said and together they left the club.

When they were outside they decided to take a cab, they were really close to campus but Magnus was so tired there was no way he would walk all the way back.

Their ride only took five minutes, but when they were there, Alec turned to warn Magnus and saw he was already sleeping, his head against the cab’s window. Alec smiled at the image, Magus looked so peaceful.

He decided he would not wake him up, quietly he paid the driver and took Magnus on his arms, walking them to their respective rooms and feeling delighted at the results the night had left for them.

 

* * *

 

Magnus groaned as he opened his eyes, his head hurting but not as bad as he was expecting. The last thing he remembered from the previous night was leaving the club with Alec after he had told him he like him too.

Fuck. Magnus cursed at himself. He didn’t meant to say it but he had been drunk enough to make his tongue loose.

He focused his eyes on the ceiling and frowned. That wasn’t his room. Where was he?

“Good morning” a voice said. It was Alec.

Quickly he sat on the bed.

“What am I doing here?” he asked nervously all of the sudden. “Di-Did we--?”

“No, Magnus” Alec chuckled. “We didn’t have sex. Last night you passed out on the cab and I carried you to your room but I couldn’t find your keys, so I brought you here and don’t worry we even slept in separate beds.”

Magnus sighed in relieve, as much as he wanted, sleeping with Alec again wouldn’t have been the right thing to do. “Izzy had the keys last night.”

“Thank you for last night” Magnus thanked Alec again after a few seconds of silence as he stood up, looking for his shoes.

“It was nothing” Alec said with a smile. “That prick was being inappropriate. Besides, something good came off of that” Alec grinned at him.

“What do you mean?” Magnus asked, playing dumb.

“You know it” Alec said. “You said you liked me too.”

“Did I?” Magnus asked.

“Yes, and you also said we would talk about it, today” Alec said, sounding hopeful, which made Magnus’ heart jump on his chest.

Magnus looked at Alec and nodded. It was the time to tell his truth now.

“I like you, Alec” Magnus began to talk. “Of course I do, as much as I want to feel different about you I can’t. I like you more than I have liked anyone in a while.”

“Same here, Magnus” Alec admitted. They were face to face now in the middle of the room.

“And I believe you are sorry for what you did, I truly do” Magnus talked again. “I believe you regret lying to me and I also believe you don’t care anymore about people may say if they see you with me…”

“It’s true, Magnus” Alec said, grabbing Magnus’ hand. “I only care about being with you right now. Fuck my friends… or ex-friends now.”

Magnus chuckled. “You have changed so much, Alexander.”

“Thanks to you” Alec said, caressing Magnus’ knuckles with his fingers.

“I forgive you” Magnus smiled at him, his smile fading a little when he opened his mouth again.  “But… I don’t trust you, Alexander. What you did… it really affected me.”

“I get that, Magnus, really” Alec groaned in frustration. He couldn’t blame Magnus for doubting him. He had earned that distrust himself.

“I really want to be with you” Magnus said with a sad smile. “I- I just need proof, Alexander. I need something that can make me trust you again.”

“And I’ll give that to you Magnus, I promise” Alec said, looking at Magnus’ eyes to show him how sincere he was being in that moment. “I will earn your trust back, you’ll see” Alec promised, knowing exactly what he needed to do next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will Alec do next? Any guesses?


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!

Magnus left his room and went to his first class of the day with a happy smile on his face. He felt good about the conversation he had with Alec two days before, he finally admitted his feelings, tired of keeping them in secret. He truly believed Alec was sorry for his actions and was beyond satisfied when Alec agreed he had to prove himself to Magnus, and somehow Magnus knew whatever Alec was planning to do, he would run to him, he just needed to wait and see.

He and Alec hadn’t talk much since then, Magnus had wanted to keep his distance and observe him, he realized Alec didn’t hang out with his friends anymore; instead he would be alone on the corridors or with Jace and his friends, who were much more nicer than Alec’s in Magnus’ opinion. At least they looked at Magnus like he was a person and even smiled at him.

It seemed like everything was finally falling into the right place.

And on top of everything, the next day the New York Fashion Week started. It was truly a happy day for Magnus Bane.

He turned left in the corridor and saw Alec, who waved and smiled at him, something he had never done before they admitted they had feelings to each other.

Magnus couldn’t help but return the smile.

“Hello, Magnus” Alec said, still smiling brightly.

“Good morning, Alexander, what are you doing here?” he asked with curiosity, after all, all the classes on that side of the campus where for fashion degree.

“I just wanted to see you” Alec stepped closer to him. “I missed you.”

Magnus giggled, Alec was really sweet and attentive.

“You look gorgeous, by the way” he said, admiring Magnus’ outfit of the day. He was wearing a turquoise blouse and beautiful white pants with floral patterns, his make up perfectly done as well as his hair. Magnus could tell Alec really loved his androgynous fashion style.

“Thank you, Alexander” Magnus sighed happily. He needed Alec to hurry up and do something, he was dying to be with him.

“I have some bad news, though” Alec said, his smile disappearing a little. “I don’t know if you wanted me there or not, but I won’t be able to go to the Fashion Week, at least not tomorrow… I have a big project I need to work with Jace.”

“It’s okay, Alexander” Magnus said, trying to not look disappointed, which in reality, he was. He wanted Alec with him there and pretty much everywhere. “And of course I wanted you there, you won the reward too.”

“Such a pity” Alec said sadly.

Magnus nodded. “I have to go to class” he said.

“Okay, I’ll see you later” Alec said goodbye and kissed his cheek lightly, making Magnus’ whole body shiver.

 

After talking with Magnus, Alec walked to his class and called his sister.

“He bought it, Izzy” Alec said as soon as Izzy answered the call.

“Great” his sister squealed in happiness. “Are you sure you want to do this, Alec?” she asked, knowing what Alec was planning.

“I’m sure, Izzy” Alec said with confidence. “I need to do this.”

“You are the best, brother” Alec could feel Izzy smiling on the other line of the phone. “Magnus is going to love it.”

“I hope so” Alec sighed. “I’ll see you tomorrow after he leaves.

“Perfect, see you tomorrow.”

 

* * *

 

“Izzy, I’m leaving” Magnus announced when he emerged from the bathroom, completely dressed and make up on point.

“Ugh, I envy you so much” Izzy rolled her eyes but smiled at his friend. “Have fun for me too.”

“I will” Magnus winked at her. “Today is going to be great.”

Izzy giggled at his friend’s excitement, he deserved it after all he had been trough that past week. Besides, she knew for a fact Magnus’ day will get even better in a few hours.

“I’m sure of that” she commented, Magnus totally oblivious of what she truly meant.

After Magnus left, she texted Alec.

_I’m going, get ready._

A couple of minutes later he was knocking his brothers’ door.

Alec opened it, looking nervous and eager.

“What if he hates it, Izzy?” Alec asked in despair, not even saying hi to her. “What if I mess everything up again? He will never forgive me. He will slap me in the face and ignore me for the rest of the ye-“

“Alec, stop” Izzy interrupted his brother’s rambling. “You are nervous and it’s okay, this is a big step for you, but believe me, I know Magnus and he is going to love it.”

“Yes, you are right” Alec said, sitting on his bed and trying to relax.

“Are you ready?” his sister asked when she saw Alec was calmer.

“Yes, let’s begin” Alec nodded, hoping that Magnus appreciates his gesture.

 

* * *

 

Magnus was having the time of his life in the Fashion Week. He loved everything about it, the runways, the models, the designs, the people. There he felt like home, for every step he took he would see men of all ages with make up on their faces and bold clothes. It’s been a while since he had felt so comfortable around a great amount of people, he blended, and for once all eyes were not on him, judging him and mocking his appearance.

He felt great… but he knew something, or rather, someone was missing. He missed Alec. He knew Alec didn’t like fashion but he missed his company, he was sure he would have had a great time with his Alexander, Alec probably would have made snarky comments about different looks, rolling his eyes and some others and always making sure Magnus felt comfortable.

Magnus sighed and looked at the schedule, the event was finalizing for the day and he was almost ready to leave. He was walking to last runway show when his phone buzzed.

It was Alec.

He smiled and answered the phone.

“Hello, Alexander” Magnus said while he kept walking.

“Hi, Magnus” Alec said cheerfully on the other end of the call. “I was calling to check on you, are you loving the Fashion Week or what?”

Magnus chuckled at Alec’s sweetness and answered. “Yes, Alexander, I am loving every second of it.”

While he was talking Magnus was hearing a lot of noise coming from wherever Alec was.

“Alexander, where are you?” he asked. “Between the noise here and the noise wherever you are I can barely hear you.”

“I’m in place trying to fix a problem I created not long ago” Alec answered, and Magnus could hear the change of tone in Alec’s voice. He was more nervous, but sill sounded happy. “I hope I can do it.”

“What did you do now?” Magnus frowned.

“I hurt someone I care about a lot” Alec said and Magnus stopped walking when he heard him.

“Ale-Alexander, what are you talking about?” he asked confused. _Where was he?_

“I’m here to make everything right again, Magnus” Alec talked trough the line, his voice deep and confident. “I’m here to earn your trust again, Magnus. I’m here because I like you and I care about you a lot.”

“Wh-What?” Magnus managed to speak, he was melting at Alec’s words about him.

“Turn around” Alec whispered. “I’m right behind you.”

And with that Alec ended the call.

Magnus gulped and turned around, gasping when he saw _him_. Alec, his Alexander was there, a couple of meters away from him.

But he didn’t look like himself. He was wearing a glittery indigo blazer, leather black pants and a black shirt, and… Oh God, Magnus gasped again… Alec had make up on his face, he had eyeliner perfectly applied and dark eye shadow matching his outfit.

“So… do you like my new outfit?” Alec asked while walked towards Magnus, a shy smile on his face.

“Alexander… you look…” Magnus was trying to find the words, still shocked. “You look like me” he finally said.

“Yes, I do” Alec said, now in front of him. “Do you like it?”

“I love it” Magnus answered, tears beginning to form on his eyes. “You did this… for me.”

Alec nodded and caressed Magnus’ cheek, cleaning his tears. “Of course I did it for you… well Izzy helped me with the make up.”

“I didn’t expect this, Alexander” Magnus grinned at him. “I didn’t expect you to face your fears and go out like this in public. What did people say when they saw you leave your room like this?”

“I don’t care about them Magnus, I only care about you, you know that” Alec whispered.

“Now I know that” Magnus said happily. “This… this was most brave, romantic thing anyone has ever done for me… I know you must be hating the make up right now but you look beautiful Alexander.”

“I hate it” Alec chuckled. “But I care about you more, if this is what it takes to win you back, I’d do it over and over again.”

“Well, you did” Magnus said, his hands around Alec’s neck, caressing the hair on the nape of his neck. “You won me back.”

“Great” Alec murmured.

“Now kiss me, Alexander” Magnus whispered.

“My pleasure.”

And with that, their lips met again. They kissed and kissed and kissed for minutes, not caring if people looked at them with weird or amused faces. In that moment they were the only people of the planet. When their lips touched, Magnus felt everything was right again, with Alec’s firm grip on his wait he felt protected and secure, his mouth, hot and dominant on him, remembering what he had been craving.

“We should get out of here” Magnus suggested between gasps when they separated each other to catch some air.

“But the last runway is about to start” Alec whispered, their lips caressing each other with the proximity of their faces.

“Fuck the runway” Magnus groaned. “I just want to be with you again.”

Alec grinned at Magnus’ words. “Let’s get out of here, then” he said, grabbing Magnus’ hands and leading them to the exit.

Once they were on the streets again they took a cab. Magnus frowned in confusion when he heard Alec giving the driver the address.

“That’s not the campus” he said.

“I know” Alec grinned. “We are going somewhere else.”

Magnus gasped again that evening when they arrived. The cab stopped right in front of a small, elegant hotel.

“I hope you don’t mind” Alec said behind him, his arms around his waist. “I was pretty confident about my chances with you today.”

Magnus laughed a little and turned around to face Alec. “I love it. This… this is amazing. Thank you, Alexander. For everything.”

“Thank me when we get to enjoy our bedroom for the night” Alec kissed and led them inside the hotel.

Once Alec closed the door of their bedroom all the accumulated frustration and desire left their bodies in a rush. He grabbed Magnus by the wait and hoisted him up against the wall, Magnus’ legs immediately went around his legs, his hands on his hair, pulling it lightly while Alec gripped Magnus’ ass.

“I missed your body too” Alec grunted between kisses. “I missed everything about you.”

“Me too, Alexander” Magnus moaned when Alec started to kiss and bit his neck. “I missed you holding me up like this” he admitted.

“Fuck, Magnus” Alec growled, once he secured Magnus in his arms he started to walk towards the bed on the center of the room. “Let me have you again, please.”

“Yes, Alec, you can have again” Magnus said, grabbing Alec’s face, pulling him for another hungry, desperate kiss.

Magnus squealed a little when Alec dropped him on the bed, he bit his lips when Alec started to undress, his strong chest and abs on display for Magnus to see, he couldn’t help but lick his lips when Alec pulled his pants down, only leaving his boxers on, his dick clearly hard inside his underwear.

“Now, let me take care of you” Alec whispered against his lips as he started to unbutton Magnus shit.

Once he was done, he took the shirt off of Magnus body and kissed his chest, paying special attention to his nipples.

“F-Fuck” Magnus moaned as soon he felt Alec’s tongue caressing one of his nipples. “Feels so good.”

Alec kept going, taking turns on each nipple until Magnus’ body was trembling at the pleasure. He took one on his mouth and bit it, making Magnus scream and arch his back, their cocks touching lightly, making both of them groan.

“F-Fuck me, please” Magnus pleaded, his hands touching Alec’s messy hair.

“Fuck you?” Alec teased him. “Okay” he finally said after a few seconds of worshipping Magnus’ nipples.

“Turn around” Alec whispered on his ear.

Magnus instantly obeyed, he turned around, his face against the soft sheets of the bed. He sighed of happiness when Alec pulled down his pants and boxers in one go.

“Gonna eat your ass now” Alec grunted on his hear, his cock, now totally free, rubbing against Magnus’ ass.

“Pl-Please” Magnus shivered at Alec’s words. “Please, do it.”

He felt Alec planting messy kisses on his spine, lower and lower until he reached his ass.

“Love this ass” Alec kissed each cheek, making Magnus hips raise on the air, looking for more contact.

“Al-Alexander, c’mon” Magnus begged. He was impatient for Alec’s tongue, among other things, on his ass.

“Yes” he screamed when he felt Alec’s hot tongue licking his hole.

“Yes, yes, yes” he chanted over and over as he felt his hole loosen up and letting Alec’s tongue in.

“Tastes so good” he heard Alec grunt while against his ass, his hands grabbing Magnus’ ass cheeks, separating them as far as possible, making more room for his tongue.

Magnus couldn’t help but move his hips against Alec’s mouth, needing the friction.

“Fin-Fingers” he managed to say between moans of pleasure.

“Already?” Alec smirked. “You are eager for my cock, fuck.”

“Yes, Alexander, and you are eager for my ass so hurry up and give us what we both want.”

“Fine” Alec chuckled. “Let me grab the lube.”

Magnus watched Alec looking on the pocket of his pants, pulling a little bottle of lube and a couple of condoms from one of them.

“You came prepared” Magnus said, raising his eyebrow.

“As I said” Alec said while he poured lube on his fingers, warming it up for Magnus. “I was confident about my chances.”

Magnus turned around and went on his hands and knees. “C’mon then, I’m waiting” he said as he opened his legs as wide as he was capable of.

He chuckled when he heard Alec grunting, a finger entering his hole not much after that. And soon that finger became two and then three.

“I’m ready” Magnus breathed, wanting to be fucked. “I’m ready for your big cock, Alexander, give it to me.”

“God, Magnus, you are so fucking hot” Alec groaned behind him. Magnus shivered when he felt Alec plating kisses on his back again, this time, higher and higher, until his mouth was on the level of Magnus’ ear. He felt the tip of Alec’s impressive dick against his rim.

“Ready?” He asked, biting Magnus’ neck.

Magnus nodded and Alec accommodated on top of him, mounting Magnus, his body blanketing him.

“Fuck!” Magnus screamed at the sudden intrusion. He hadn’t expected Alec to enter him in one go.

“M-Move” he moaned after a few seconds.

He felt Alec plant a kiss on his shoulder as his hips started to build a rhythm, from slower to faster, until Magnus was begging for more.

“Fuck, fuck, harder, harder.”

“I love how loud you are when I fuck you” Alec grunted behind him. “You are so hot and tight… feel so good around my dick, fuck.”

Magnus was losing his ability to from words, so he just moaned louder and managed to beg for even more.

“You just can’t get enough of my dick… fuck!” Alec groaned in pleasure when he felt Magnus clench around his hard dick. “Yes, c’mon do it again.”

Magnus clenched around again, which made Alec moan and fuck him even harder, trying to get as much as Magnus’ tight heat as he was capable.

“Yes, yes, Alexander” Magnus moaned when Alec fucked him even harder.

“Cl-Close” he said after a few seconds.

He cried when Alec suddenly pulled out of him, leaving his hole clenching at nothing.

Alec groaned at the sight, Magnus’ eager hole wanting him back already.

“Turn around” he said, he was close too. “Want to see your face when you come.”

Magnus nodded and faced him. He took a look a Magnus, he looked beautiful even in this state, his make up was slightly smeared on his face, his hair messy and his eyes glistening, full of desire and despair.

He kissed him lightly, Magnus returning the kiss immediately.

“Hurry” Magnus said when their mouths were separated. “I’m so close” Magnus pulled his arms around Alec’s neck and legs around his waist, pulling his ass towards Alec’s dick.

“You are so hot, fuck” Alec kissed him while he was entering inside him again, he sighed, content to feel Magnus’ ass around his dick again.

“C’mon, make me come” Magnus dared him.

“Gonna fuck you hard” Alec grunted and set a punishing rhythm, fucking Magnus with all the strength he had.

“Yes, yes, yes.” Magnus screamed in ecstasy. Alec’s cock touching his prostate perfectly in that angle. He tightened his legs around Alec’s waist.

“Don’t stop…. Feels amazing” he moaned, kissing Alec while running his manicure nails on Alec’s back.

Alec trembled and simultaneous stimulation of Magnus’ ass and nails on his body, and with a final thrust against Magnus’ ass he made sure to touch Magnus’ prostate dead on, he came inside the condom, his eyes rolling back when he felt Magnus’ ass squeezing around him, which meant Magnus was coming too.

When he was done, Alec collapsed on Magnus’ body, his face on Magnus’ shoulder.

“That was amazing” he said, his body still feeling waves of pleasure.

He heard Magnus hum in agreement.

Magnus felt ecstatic and exhausted. He shivered and Alec pulled his dick out of his body. He heard him throw the condom on the trash can, and once he was back on the bed, Magnus put his head lightly on his strong chest, Alec’s arms around him, pulling him even closer.

They were silent for a few seconds until Alec talked again.

“Magnus…” he said quietly.

“Tell me, Alexander” Alec murmured, his fingers caressing Alec’s chest.

“I have a question” Alec said, placing a hand on Magnus’ face. They were looking at each other now.

Magnus nodded, waiting for the question.

“Will you do me the honor of being my boyfriend?” Alec asked with a huge grin on his face.

“Of course, Alexander” Magnus responded right after. “Of course I want you to be my boyfriend.”

“Great” Alec said, the smile still on his face. “Now come here and kiss me, boyfriend.”

Magnus laughed and kissed Alec.

That day had truly been the best day of his life.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New chapter here! Fluffy and smutty all at once, beacuse, why not? 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it, and as always thanks for all the support on this story. xoxo

Magnus woke up the next morning with a bright smile on his face; he felt happy, calm and relaxed now.

He opened his eyes slowly and sighed happily. He cheek was still against Alec’s strong chest, the dark hairs of his chest brushing his face lightly. Alec had his arm around his shoulder, pulling them even closer. Magnus kissed Alec’s chest lightly and looked at his face.

His boyfriend was still sleeping. _Boyfriend._ It felt so surreal to him. He had a boyfriend now, and that was no other than Alec Lightwood, they guy he had hated since they practically met. But now everything was different, what Alec had done for him the previous day was proof he really cared about him. That he was sorry for his actions.

Magnus lifted his face from Alec’s chest and caressed Alec’s cheek, feeling the light stubble against his palm. Alec was still wearing the make up from the day before, and Magnus couldn’t help but smile again when he saw it.

His _boyfriend_ was amazing.

Suddenly Alec moved, making him jump a little. He was still asleep, well, part of him was already awake. Magnus gasped when Alec changed his position, he could feel his hard cock against his thigh and just like that he started to crave more of Alec. He wanted more of that beautiful cock that had made him see the stars the previous night.

He smirked at his still asleep boyfriend. _It’ time to wake him up._ He thought, before descending between Alec’s legs.

 

* * *

 

 

Alec was immersed in a deep sleep when he felt it. A hot, clever mouth licking his dick from bottom to top, paying special attention to the head, licking his slit and moaning at the flavor. He thought he was dreaming about Magnus sucking his dick, it wouldn’t be the first time after all, but when he felt Magnus’ throat against the head of his dick, all of his shaft completely engulfed in Magnus’ mouth he moaned and woke up completely.

He opened his eyes and looked at the ceiling, his hands trembling at the pleasure running through his body. A few seconds, later, when he gained full consciousness he looked down and moaned at the view.

There, between his legs, was Magnus, his beautiful boyfriend, sucking his dick with eagerness, like he always did.

“Mag-Magnus” he groaned, warning him that he wasn’t sleeping anymore. That he was fully aware of the pleasure he was feeling.

Magnus hummed around his dick and looked at him. He kissed the head of his dick lightly, making Alec’s whole body tremble, before speaking.

“Good morning, Alexander” he said mischievously, his lips touching Alec’s dick as he spoke. “I hope you don’t mind I woke you up” he smirked before he started to lick Alec’s balls.

“Oh G-God” Alec wanted to keep looking down at his boyfriend sucking his dick, but the pleasure was so much he had to throw his head back, his hands grabbing Magnus’ messy hair.

He heard Magnus chuckle against his dick before he started to suck him again, full deep-throats and licks around his dick, Magnus’ tongue exploring every inch of it, from the vein on the underside to his slit and frenulum. When he deep-throated him again, Alec arched his back and moaned.

“So good” he said, licking his lips. “Y-Your mouth is amazing, fuck!”

Magnus hummed around him one last time and pulled his dick out of his mouth.

“Wha-“ Alec groaned in frustration, he wanted Magnus’ mouth on his dick again. “Why did you stop?”

Magnus smirked at him but didn’t answer him. Seconds, later, though, when Magnus put a condom on his dick he had his answer.

“I’m going to ride your dick now, Alexander” Magnus said with desire as he placed himself on top of Alec.

Alec only had time to grab Magnus’ waist with his strong hands before he felt the tight heat of Magnus’ ass squeezing his dick. He groaned and tightened his grip.

“Fuck, you feel amazing” he growled, his hands caressing every bit of Magnus body he could reach, from his thighs to his nipples, paying special attention to them when he reached them.

“Alexander!” Magnus screamed when he felt Alec fingers caressing his sensitive skin. Magnus began to move up and down on Alec’s dick, making both of them moan. He started slow, but soon his rhythm was so fast the entire bed was shaking.

“Fuck, yes, ride my dick” Alec said between breaths, Magnus was riding him so fast he could barely speak.

The slap of Magnus’ ass against his groin every time he went down filling the room. It was filthy and obscene, and he loved every minute of it.

Magnus kept going and placed his hands on Alec’s chest, slowly running his nails on his skin, marking him. He had discovered he loved to mark Alec with his nails, just as Alec loved to mark him with hickeys and bites all over his body.

“Yesss” Alec hissed when he felt Magnus’ nails on his chest as he clenched around his dick. He was close.

“Gon- fuck, Magnus, I’m close” he breathed, contemplating the sight above him. Magnus body was trembling, his skin glistening with sweat, showing his muscles perfectly, his dick hard as he bounced on Alec’s dick. Alec decided that was his new favorite view.

“Come, Alexander, come with me” Magnus moaned as he impaled himself on Alec’s impressive dick, his prostate perfectly stimulated, and started to come.

“Fuck, yes!” Alec screamed when he felt Magnus go impossibly tight around him. He came and came and came, until his body went limp and Magnus collapsed on top of him.

He gently caressed Magnus’ hair and embraced him with his other arm. Magnus placed his head on Alec’s shoulders and sighed. They stayed like that, with Alec still inside Magnus until Magnus spoke a couple of minutes later.

“As much as I would love to spend the day here with you, we have to go back” he said with an annoyed tone. Alec groaned but nodded. It was true, they had classes that day, and he didn’t know what time was at the moment, but he was pretty sure they had missed at least the first hour already.

“Let’s go remove our make up and shower then” Magnus said with a smile. Alec nodded again and shivered when Magnus pulled out of his dick. He instantly missed Magnus around him.

“C’mon” Magnus said, offering him a hand. Alec disposed the condom and took it.

Minutes later they were both out of the shower, getting ready for the new day. Alec had brought with him a change of clothes for him, so luckily for him, he wouldn’t have to go to class dressed in a sequin jacket.

“Fuck, I don’t have a change of clothes” Magnus grumbled when he came out of the shower.

“I got that cover too” Alec smirked at him, he went to the closet of the room and pulled one of Magnus’ every day outfits. It was an indigo tight pant and a white shirt with gold on the sleeves. Simple and beautiful.

“Thanks, Alexander” Magnus caressed Alec’s cheek and pecked him. “Best boyfriend ever.”

“You are welcome” Alec said, smiling softly at his boyfriend. “Izzy picked it, though” he admitted playfully.

“I suspected that” Magnus giggled. “I’m going to do my make up real quick and then we can leave.”

Alec looked at Magnus’ face and couldn’t help but speak. “You are beautiful without it too, Magnus. You should know that.”

Magnus kissed him again, this time with more passion. “I know that” he said, teasing. “I just like to wear make up, I feel… I don’t know… more like myself with it.”

Alec placed his hands on Magnus’ sides, keeping them close. “It doesn’t matter what you decided to wear or use, you will always look beautiful to me.”

Magnus looked at him with adoration on his eyes. “Thanks, Alexander.”

“Of course.”

Alec kissed him again for a few seconds, making Magnus groan when he stopped.

“I thought we had to get to class” he said quietly, wanting nothing more than to stay with Magnus in the hotel room all day.

Magnus kissed him again, his hands around his neck.

“Fuck college” he finally said when they separated again. “We can skip one day, besides there’s nothing that I want more than to spend my day here, with my sweet, sexy boyfriend fucking me senseless.”

“I thought you would never ask” Alec winked at him and hoisted him up, leading them to the bed for another round of sex.

Magnus laughed and tightened his hold on Alec’s neck, ready to enjoy his first day as Alec Lightwood’s boyfriend.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloooo! Here you go, a quick update with a new chapter, which I think it's my new favourite!
> 
> By the way, the user ddampness has started to translante this fic to Russian, here's the link in case anyone is interested: https://ficbook.net/readfic/7964317
> 
> Enjoy! xoxo

The next day Alec woke up at 8AM at the sound of his alarm, yawning, he turned it off and got out of bed, ready to start a new day.

As he was getting ready he couldn’t help but smile at the memory of the day he spent with Magnus. All day they were in the hotel room he booked, talking, flirting, laughing…. and having sex, of course. It was truly one of the best days Alec could remember.

He was glad everything with Magnus was now fixed, he had forgiven him and both of them were ready to start their new relationship as boyfriends this time.

For Alec, Magnus was his first real relationship, in high school he came out in senior year, and was the only gay kid out of the closet, so his chances were pretty low, but then, when he started college he focused only on the sex, not caring about his feelings or other’s people feelings for him.

Magnus knew that, he confessed that to him the day before, he remembered how he smiled at him and told him he was honored to be the first one.

 _And the last one too, hopefully_. Alec had wanted to say to Magnus in that moment, but he knew it was way too soon to say things like that.

He also learned Magnus hadn’t had a boyfriend or girlfriends since he moved to New York, he talked about his last girlfriend, a girl called Camille. Magnus told him they broke up when Magnus left, neither of them wanting a long distance relationship that was bound to fail sooner or later.

 

Once he was dressed and ready to leave he looked at the clock. He and Magnus were going to have breakfast on a café near campus before going to their respective classes.

He grabbed his bag and left, eager to see his boyfriend again.

He knocked the door twice before it opened.

“Oh My God, Alec, Magnus told me everything, I can’t believe you two are boyfriends now!” his sister squealed when she opened the door.

Alec rolled his eyes. “Geez, Isabelle, calm down you are going to wake the entire campus.”

Izzy hit him in the arm playfully and let Alec in.

When he entered the room he saw him. Magnus, his beautiful boyfriend, looking as perfect as always. He was wearing black tight pants and a deep purple shirt, rings on his fingers, nails perfectly done and make up on point. Alec sighed, he was so dam lucky.

“Good morning boyfriend” Magnus winked at him and pecked his lips.

“Hey, that was way to short” Alec groaned, he grabbed Magnus’ waist and kissed him properly.

“Awwww” his sister squealed again, watching them with loving eyes. “You two are the cutest.”

Alec grunted and let go of Magnus, who grabbed his bag, ready to leave.

“Okay, fangirl, we are leaving. You may not come with us” Alec teased Izzy.

Izzy rolled her eyes and said goodbye, a little smile on her face.

A few minutes later they arrived to the café, they ordered and sat on a table. They loved that place, it was comfy and quiet.

“Aren’t you a little nervous for today?” Magnus asked, sipping his coffee. “Or at least curious?”

“Not nervous, more curious, yes” Alec assured Magnus, taking his hand and caressing it. Minutes later, when they go to their classes, people will know they were boyfriends now, Alec was sure they would be the centre of their gossip for a good week or two. But honestly, he didn’t care. “And if I’m being totally honest I can’t wait to see the face that prick Jake and my so called friends make when they watch us together, holding hands.”

“Good” Magnus chuckled.

And indeed Alec was right, as soon as they arrived he could feel the looks and gazes of the different students on them. He held Magnus’ hand tightly and kept walking, feeling the most confident he could remember.

“Okay, this is where we part” Magnus said when they arrived to Alec’ class.

“I’m going to miss you” Alec said with a pout, touching Magnus’ cheek with his hand as he kissed him lightly.

“You will see me in four hours, drama queen” Magnus said, his tone full of sarcasm.

“Exactly, it’s too much time” Alec said, only half teasing, but faking a dramatic sigh.

Magnus laughed and kissed him again.

“Well, well, well, look at that!” someone said, interrupting them.

Alec broke the kiss and grunted, knowing who it was.

Jake, with a bruised on his cheek due to the hit he receive from Alec days before. He wasn’t alone though, some on Alec’s former friends were with him, shocked expressions on all of his faces. Clearly, Jake hadn’t told any of them about him and Magnus.

“Jake, you look great” Alec said with a smirk grabbing Magnus’ waist, pulling them closer.

“Alec, what are you doing with…him?” Matt, other of his friends asked, his face full of disgust as he looked at Magnus.

“He has name, Luke” Alec said, furious when saw Luke looking at Magnus like he was a disease. “This is Magnus, my boyfriend.”

“WHAT?” Everyone asked, including Jake.

“We are boyfriends now” Magnus said, placing his hand on Alec’ shoulder. “You little plan didn’t work out at the end Jake, so sorry” he continued, faking a tone of pity.

“You can’t be serious, Alec” Sophia, other of Alec’s friends, a cute girl with blue eyes and blond hair said to him. “This is going to affect you… to be seen with him.”

Alec shrugged. “I don’t give a fuck, honestly.”

“But, Alec, haven’t you seen him?” Matt spoke again. “Look what he is wearing right now, look at his make up, man. He looks like a fucking girl.”

“I don’t ca-“ Magnus started to talk, but Alec interrupted him.

“Don’t you dare to talk about him like that ever again” he said, his face serious and voice full of anger. “Neither of you” he talked again, this time looking at all the group. “Now, leave” he grunted.

Jake, Matt and the others gulped and left quickly.

Once they were out of sight Alec looked at Magnus.

“Are you okay?” he asked, caressing his arm.

“I’m fine, Alexander” Magnus said, his face serious. He looked slightly angry. Alec frowned.

“Are you sure?” he said, trying to caress Magnus’ cheek, but he pulled away quickly.

“Yes, I’ll see you later” Magnus said, his expression still the same. “Bye.”

Alec looked at him as he left, still confused about what just happened. Had he done something wrong? Obviously Magnus was mad at him for something.

He just didn’t know the reason.

 

Four hours later, Alec practically ran out of class. He went straight to Magnus’ room. All day all he could think of was him, and the reason why he looked so serious and pissed after their encounter with Alec’s friends.

When he knocked the door, Magnus opened it.

“Hello, Alexander” he said.

“Magnus, baby, please, talk to me” Alec said once he was inside. “You obviously are not okay.”

“You are right, I’m angry… I’m angry with you” Magnus admitted, sitting on his bed.

“Okay…” Alec said, slightly confused.

“You don’t even know why, do you?” Magnus asked him, Alec could tell he was a exasperated.

“Honestly, not really” Alec confessed. “I don’t get why you are mad at me.”

“Of course you don’t, you were too busy playing the hero with your friends to even notice it.” Magnus said, raising his voice.

“Playing the hero?” Alec repeated, his eyes widening at Magnus’ words. “I wasn’t playing the hero, I was defending you, Magnus.”

“Exactly!” Magnus said, standing up, looking at Alec. “I don’t need anyone to defend me unless I ask for it, not even you, Alexander. I have been taking care of myself all my life, you think what those people said to me before was the worst I have ever heard? No. It isn’t. People had been telling things like that to me practically since I remember, and I am capable enough to defend myself. I choose to ignore them for a reason, I don’t need you to go all cave man to protect me every time someone says something like that to me, believe me, it’s going to be very tiring for you.”

Magnus finished his monologue, slightly gasping for air. He needed to say that.

“M-Magnus” Alec grumbled, realizing his boyfriend was right. “I’m sorry, I thought I was doing the right thing.”

Magnus sighed, taking Alec’s hand.

“I know you meant well, Alexander.” Magnus said, looking at Alec. “But I needed you to know I’m capable of defending myself. Some people say I look like a princess, I don’t need my boyfriend coming to my rescue every time someone messes with me.”

“I get that” Alec said with a little smile on his face. “And you are not a princess, you are a man, my man.”

Magnus chuckled and hugged Alec, glad the problem was solved. “If I ever need help, you would be the first one I ask.”

Alec smiled at him, his arms around Magnus sides, their faces just a few inches away.

“And I will help you every time you need me, Magnus.”

“Great” Magnus smiled. “Now, we can make out for a few minutes, Izzy doesn’t arrive for at least twenty more minutes.”

Alec laughed and sat on the bed, Magnus on his lap. “That sounds like a great plan” he said before attacking Magnus’ lips.

 

* * *

 

With their new agreement, the next few weeks were from harder to more comfortable with Magnus for Alec. Every day he could hear and see how many people disapproved Magnus for his looks. At the beginning he had to restrain himself to go to them and scream or punch them, but as the days passed, he got why Magnus let the comments go.

“If you ignore them, it will affect them more” Magnus told him one day. “If you fight them, you will give them a reason to keep saying those things.”

Alec understood his boyfriend’s point of view, and shared it too, but that didn’t mean he wouldn’t send death glares to those who said those things.

Every time Magnus saw him do it, he would chuckle and kiss him on the cheek. “My knight on the shining armor,” he would say with a smirk adorning his face.

And like this, the first month of their relationship went by. Like a flick of a finger for both of them.

It was the end of October when Magnus proposed to go to the Halloween dance some students were organizing.

“C’mon Alexander, we have to go” Magnus whined, as he kissed Alec’ neck. They were on Alec’s room, lying on his bed, naked. They took advantage of Jace’s afternoon’s schedule whenever they could. “I miss partying.”

Alec laid there while Magnus kept kissing his neck and chest, he hummed in pleasure.

“What do you say?” Magnus asked again.

“Fine” Alec said, he missed going to parties too, and with Magnus by his side it was going to be even more fun.

“Great” Magnus clapped in excitement. “I already have the perfect costumes in mind for us to wear. “

“We have to wear costumes?” Alec asked.

“Alexander, of course we have to wear costumes” Magnus said dramatically, sitting on Alec’s lap. “It’s a Halloween party after all.”

“Okay” Alec said, sitting on the bed as well. Magnus placed his legs around his waist. “What do you have in mind?”

“A classic” Magnus said, playing with Alec’s messy hair. “We are going as Red Riding Hood and the Wolf?”

“And who is going as who?” Alec asked, teasing his boyfriend.

“Well, if you think you can pull off five inch heels you may as well be Red Riding Hood.” Magnus said playfully.

“I wouldn’t dare to take awake your fantasy” Alec said, rolling them on the bed so he was on top of Magnus now. “I guess I will be the big bad wolf.”

Magnus chuckled. “Well, big bad wolf, how about you fuck me with your big dick.”

“Gladly” Alec growled.

Magnus laughed as Alec went to grab the lube.

“Fuck me, fuck me” he moaned minutes later, begging his boyfriend for more. He was on his hands and knees, Alec behind him, fucking him with such strength the whole bed was moving with them.

 “I. Am. Fucking. You” Alec punctuated each word with a thrust going straight to Magnus’ prostate.

“Harder, please” Magnus pleaded, looking back at his boyfriend, his face full of desire.

When Alec saw Magnus’ face he couldn’t help but kiss him. He grabbed him by the chest and pulled him up, both of them were on their knees know, Magnus practically seated on Alec’s lap, Alec’s chest hair rubbing lightly against his back, increasing his pleasure.

They continued like that, kissing and fucking until Magnus separated his mouth.

“Cl-Close” he managed to say, moaning even louder when Alec increases the speed of his thrusts.

“Come for me, Magnus” he grunted on his hear, and that was enough to make Magnus reach his orgasm, his ass tightening around Alec, making him reach climax as well.

Both of them collided on the bed, Alec’s body on top of Magnus, his dick sensitive and soft now still inside Magnus.

Alec breathed a couple of times, and pulled out of Magnus’ body, when he returned to the bed after disposing the condom, he found Magnus’ already asleep.

He smiled, kissed his forehead and fell asleep, relaxed and content.

 

* * *

 

Three days later Magnus stopped by at his room and dropped Alec’s costume.

“Put it on” Magnus ordered and he handed Alec the bag with the costume inside. “Don’t you dare to change anything Alec Lightwood.”

“Fine” Alec rolled his eyes.

“Come look for me in an hour” Magnus said, kissing him softly before he left in a hurry.

Alec opened the bag, curious. If he was being honest, he was kind of nervous about what Magnus had picked for him.

Alec opened his eyes in surprise when he saw it. Magnus had chosen for him black leather pants and a leather vest with no sleeves with a parch on the right side that said “Big Bad Wolf”. And that was it. It was a… reveling outfit.

He felt his phone buzz. It was text from Magnus.

_Don’t you dare to put a shirt on, Alexander. I want those arms and sexy abs on display tonight. ;)_

Alec chuckled when he read the text.

_I can’t wait to see what you are wearing, Magnus._

He got a response quickly.

_You’ll find out soon…_

Alec looked at the hour on his phone. He decided to start to get ready for the party.

Minutes later, he was full dressed and ready to go.

He looked at his reflection on the mirror. Magnus, of course, had chosen his clothes for the night to be sinfully tight on his body, the leather pants hugged his muscular legs perfectly and the vest open let his abs and chest on full display.

“Damn, Alec, you look fine” Jace said when he emerged from the bathroom dressed as an astronaut. “I’m glad you are gay and taken, or else, all the ladies would be kissing the ground you step on all night.”

Alec huffed, not giving his brother’s words any importance. But yes, he looked sexy, he could see that.

With a last glance on the mirror he left the room and went for Magnus.

 

“Wow Alec, you look sexy” Izzy said as he entered the room.

“Thanks, I guess” Alec said.

His full attention went to Magnus when he saw him.

His boyfriends looked sexy as hell.

He was wearing a lace see-through tight red shirt, he could see his nipples, chest and abs. He was also wearing his signature shorts in color black this time with red leather knee high boots, a red hood on his back, and on his hands lace red gloves cut on the fingers. His nails deep red and manicured, his eye shadow also red.

“You look… fuck Magnus” Alec gulped. “You look hot.”

“Thanks Alexander” Magnus said, kissing him lightly. Alec whined at the loss, if it weren’t for his sister, he would fuck Magnus right there and forget about the party.

“You look hot as well” Magnus said, looking at Alec from top to bottom. His nails scratching his abs, making Alec’s whole body shiver.

“You are going to be the hottest couple tonight” Izzy said to them.

“Well, obviously” Magnus said with confidence, smirking.

“We better get going, it’s getting late” Magnus said taking Alec’s hand.

 

As soon as they were inside the club Alec felt eyes on them. But this time, most people were looking at them with eyes of desire.

He quickly grabbed Magnus’ waist when he saw a couple of guys looking at him like he was fresh meat.

“Relax, Alexander” Magnus purred on his hear. “I only have eyes for my Big Bad Wolf tonight.”

Alec grunted and kissed him fiercely. “You are not the only one with admirers” he said with a smirk, pointing at two guys who were looking at him with lust.

“Those twinks better stay away from my man” Magnus said glaring at them. “I need you on my side all night… if you leave I could get lost and end in hands of a bad man” he said innocently, teasing Alec.

“Believe me, you won’t leave my side all night” Alec said to Magnus, leading them to order their first drink of the night.

A couple of drinks later, Alec let loose. He was having the time of his life with Magnus. They both laughed and dance all night, each time more and more provocative, he loved Magnus’ hood because thanks to it he was free to caress and grab Magnus’ ass without everyone noticing.

He had discovered Magnus loved to tease him as well, every chance he could get Magnus danced with a random stranger to provoke him, and Alec felt every time, he would go and grab Magnus, kissing him and biting his neck.

“Mark me, my alpha wolf” Magnus would whisper on his ear as he did it, which made Alec’s dick jump on his pants.

As the night went by, Magnus was bolder and bolder, and when he licked from Alec’s abs to his chest, Alec thought he was going to die from horniness. He grabbed Magnus by the neck and kissed him with passion.

They were like that, when someone bumped against him, making Magnus almost fall on the ground, but Alec was quicker and caught him before he fell.

“Oops, sorry” a voice behind them said, not sounding sorry. “Oh, look, it’s Alec and Magnus, the newest, hottest couple on campus.”

Alec turned to look at the person. He knew him. It was Mason, they guy he fucked on his first day of classes, almost two months before. He remembered how offended Mason looked when Alec defended Magnus from his attacks, not agreeing with him at all on his vision of Magnus.

“It looks like you got the queen after all Alec” Mason said to him. “And what a queen he is, look at him, he looks like a fucking woman, I’m pretty sure he isn’t wearing an article of cloth from the men section” Mason continued, his gaze now redirected at Magnus.

“Freak” he mumbled.

“What did you say?” Alec was about to speak, but Magnus beat him.

“I called you freak” Mason repeated, his voice full of hate towards Magnus. “Because that’s what you are.”

“I see” Magnus gave him a fake smile and approached him quickly, slapping Mason right on the face, making him drop his drink by the force of the hit.

“What the fuck?” Mason screamed, raising his fist, aiming for Magnus. Alec approached them quickly, ready to stop Mason from hitting his boyfriend, but Magnus beat him again.

Alec watched how his boyfriend stopped Mason’s fist from colliding on his face with his hand. Magnus squeezed Mason’s hand, making the other man yell in pain, then, he raised his knee and hit his groin, making Mason fall on the ground.

“And I did that drunk and with five inch heels, honey” Magnus said looking down at Mason. “Now if you excuse me I’m going to get my boyfriend so I can get fucked by his big dick. Meanwhile you should study why clothes have no gender, it will help you clear your ignorant point of view.”

And with that Magnus stepped back and walked towards Alec, who had been watching the whole scene with his mouth open.

“How… When did you learn to do that?” he asked Magnus, still in shock.

“I took self defense classes in high school” Magnus explained, enjoying Alec’s shocked expression. “I told you I can defend myself.”

“Fuck, yes, you can” Alec groaned. “That was hot” that night his respect for Magnus grew even bigger.

Magnus laughed and whispered on Alec’s hear. “How about we get out of here and you fuck me against the wall of your room.”

Alec didn’t respond, he took Magnus hand and lead them outside the club.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it!
> 
> Sadly, I have to say this story is coming to and end, I got planned 2-3 more episodes.  
> On the bright side, I already have one potential new story to develop after I finish Unique.  
> I hope you guys enjoy these finals chapters!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Here is the second to last chapter of this story. I hope you guys enjoy it!
> 
> One more thing, please, read the notes at the end of the chapter, I need your help with my new story. Thanks!

Alec readjusted the green and red jersey with a reindeer in the middle of it as he waited for his mother to call him via Skype.

Christmas was near the corner, which meant family visits.

His parents, previously lived in New York, but after a juicy job offer to his father, they decided to move to Los Angeles, on the other side of the country, with his brother Max two years ago. Alec missed them terribly, specially his mother, who always had accepted him. His father, on the other hand, had a much more difficult time to accept Alec’s sexuality, when he came out it took weeks before Robert looked at Alec on the eye again. Now he was more accepting, even though Alec always noticed how he never asked him about a possible boyfriend, something he always did with Jace or Izzy. It hurt him a little but his father couldn’t get away with it now.

He hadn’t told his parent yet he had a boyfriend, something he was planning to do as soon as his mother called him, but he was sure he wanted his parents to meet Magnus.

Magnus. His beautiful boyfriend. In just three months of relationship he had become such a important piece in Alec’s life, every day they went for breakfast before classes and tried to have dates on the evening when they had the time, plus, they always spent the weekends together, some time locked in Alec’s rooms when Jace left to get laid with some random girl, other times they would go out and visit museums, parks or restaurants.

Alec sighed, a happy smile on his face, he loved Magnus. He realized that the day he saw Magnus stand up for himself against Mason on the Halloween party, the confidence he had irradiated in that moment, made Alec realize he wanted to keep Magnus with him forever. He was strong, beautiful and totally unapologetic; with him Alec had learned to be more confident and comfortable with his actions. He felt freer with Magnus, he didn’t care anymore about what other people thought of him, something had had struggled his all life. He will always be grateful to Magnus for that.

He hadn’t had the courage to say those three magical words to Magnus though. The principal factor holding him back was the fear on refusal, what if Magnus didn’t feel the same? It would crush Alec. But every second he spent with Magnus was more and more difficult to stay quiet, he wanted to scream to the whole world he was in love with Magnus Bane.

The ring on the computer made him jump a little and burst out of his bubble.  He answered quickly.

“Hey mom” Alec said with a smile on his face when he saw her face on the screem. _God, he missed his mother._

“Alec, hello” Maryse responded cheerfully.  “How are you, son?”

“I’m great, mom” Alec said. “Look what I’m wearing!” he pointed to his own body, showing the jersey his mother had sent him days before.

“I see” Mayrse chuckled. “You look adorable.”

Alec rolled his eyes. “I’m 23 mom, I don’t want to look adorable.”

“Well, you do” Maryse laughed on the other side of the screen.

“How are Max and dad?” Alec asked.

“They are great, your father always with busy with work, but you know him, he loves it, and Max busy with school. He always asks about you and Izzy.”

“I miss him so much” Alec said sadly.

“Well, you’ll get to see him soon” Maryse tried to lighten up the mood. “We booked our flights last week and in two days we are going to be there with you and your siblings.”

“That’s amazing, mom” Alec clapped in excitement. He couldn’t wait to see them.

“How are you, Alec?” Maryse asked now.

“Well, now that you ask” Alec gulped, suddenly feeling nervous. “I-uhm-I have something to tell you.”

“What is it?” Maryse asked and Alec could see the curiosity on her face.

“I have a boyfriend” Alec finally said after a few seconds of silence. “I have a boyfriend and we have been together for three months now.”

“Alec, that’s wonderful” his mother squealed in joy. “I can’t believe my boy has a boyfriend. His first boyfriend.”

“Well, I do” Alec smirked. “And I wait to introduce him to you… and Max and dad, of course.”

“I’m so happy for you, Alec” his mother smiled at him softly. “And of course, we are going to meet him. Why don’t you bring him for dinner they day we arrive to New York?”

“Perfect, mom” Alec said.

“Well, tell me about him, how is he?”

“Actually mom, I think you have heard about him” Alec was guessing, but since Izzy and Magnus were best friends, he supposed her sister had talked about Magnus to his mother. “It’s Izzy’s best friend, Magnus.”

“Really?” his mother asked surprised. “Isabelle has talked about him, but I never seen any pictures of Magnus. Is he handsome?”

“He’s the most beautiful man on the world” Alec said with a dopey smile on his face. “He is special, mom. He is kind and caring and he makes me so happy.”

“I’m so happy for you, Alec.”

“Thanks, mom” Alec knew what he had to say now and he hated it. In fact it had been Magnus the one who suggested Alec to do it, even though he didn’t want to at first. “There’s something about him you should know, mom… Magnus, he is bold when it comes to fashion…” Alec struggled to find the right words. “I want you to stay open minded when you see him, please. You and dad.”

“Alec, I don’t care what Magnus decides to wear or not to wear, if he makes you happy then it’s fine with me” Maryse reassured him. “Izzy has told things about him, you know, after all they are best friends. I know Magnus wears whatever he feels comfortable with, it doesn’t matter if it’s in the woman or men section. I know he puts on makeup… Actually, Izzy taught me last year a trick to do my eye brows she told me she had learned from Magnus.”

Alec chuckled at that, feeling more relaxed now.

“Don’t worry about it, Alec. I’m sure he is wonderful.”

“Thank you mom. Really.”

 

* * *

 

 

“So, how did it go?” Magnus asked him later that day while they were heading to class, their last ones of the year.

“I only spoke to my mom, but I thinks he already loves you” Alec chuckled, taking Magnus hand as they kept walking.

“I’m glad for you, Alexander” Magnus smiled at him. “I’m so glad you have a family who is there for you” Magnus kept talking, sounding sad.

Alec stopped walking and hugged him, trying to comfort him. Magnus had told him about his family not long ago, when the Christmas weeks were approaching. He had told him his mother died when he was five in a car accident, and how since then, his father was never the same. After his mother died, Asmodeus became distant and cold towards Magnus, he didn’t accept his son’s appearance either, Magnus had told him how Asmodeus slapped him one day when he came to work early and caught Magnus wearing one of his friends’ heels. _I had to escape from him, Alexander. That’s way I saved money for years and years and when I had enough, I applied here and moved to New York._ Magnus explained to him. Alec’s heart clenching pain while Magnus spoke.

“I’m here for you now, Magnus. Me and Izzy and even Jace, you have us now” Alec whispered while he caressed Magnus’ back.

“I know, Alexander” Magnus looked at him smiling, this time with a sincere expression of happiness. “And I’m so glad I get to meet your family in two days.”

 “It means a lot to me too, Magnus” Alec kissed Magnus softly. “And I want you to be you, Magnus. I know you are going to ask me, but you can wear whatever you want to the dinner. I won’t care, and if someone of my family has a problem with you, then so be it, I will be there at your side.”

“You are the best boyfriend ever, have I told you that?” Magnus asked, toying with Alec’s messy hair.

“Just yesterday while I was fucking you against the headboard of your bed” Alec winked at him.

“Alexander!” Magnus yelled in surprise, punching him playfully on his left arm.

 

* * *

 

 

Two days later Alec’s parents arrived with his brother Max.  Izzy, Jace and Alec picked them on the airport where longs hugs and tears of happiness were spilled. It had been months since they had seen each other.

_“You mother told me you have a boyfriend now, Alec” Robert had said serious after hugging his eldest son. “She said he is… extravagant.”_

_“He is” Alec had chuckled. “And I love it.”_

Alec and Jace were fixing their ties when Izzy and Magnus knocked the door.

“Fuck, how are they ready before us?” Jace groaned.

“You, it was your fault” Alec glared at him. “You took too much time in the shower. You should have found another time to jerk off, Jace.”

“Fuck you, Alec.”

Alec laughed and went to open the door.

“Finally” his sister sighed. “Are you guys ready?”

“Almost” Jace said, still fixing his tie.

Izzy rolled her eyes went to help his brother.

“Hello, Alexander” Magnus said, kissing Alec.

Alec looked at Magnus. He looked beautiful as always. He was wearing black dress pants and a golden blazer with a white shirt, his makeup matching perfectly, a smokey eye with golden on the inner corners, his hair perfectly styled and black heels on his feet, with them he was almost as tall as Alec.

“You look beautiful as always” Alec said in wonder, licking his lips.

“And you look so handsome in your black tuxedo, Alexander” Magnus purred on his ear, teasing him.

“Mangnus…” Alec groaned. He didn’t need Magnus provoking him in front of his siblings.

“We can go now” Jace interrupted them. “Wow, you look amazing, Magnus” the blonde man complemented Magnus as he closed the door of his room.

“Thanks, Jace” Magnus smiled at him.

“You know, I am surprised you are still with Alec. He is basic as fuck when it comes to fashion” Jace smirked.

“Fuck you, Jace” Alec groaned. He grabbed Magnus hand and started to walk through the corridor.

“That’s for accusing me of jacking off on the shower!”

Magnus laughed and walked next to Alec, ready to meet the rest of the Lightwood family.

 

* * *

 

 

“We are here” Izzy said when the cab arrived to a fancy restaurant Magnus had never been.

Magnus breather a couple of times and took Alec’s hand.

“Relax” Alec reassured him. “You are great, they are going to love you.”

Magnus nodded, trying to stay calm.

They only had to wait for a couple of minutes before Magnus saw Alec’s parents approaching them with Alec’s little brother by their side, Max. The Lightwoods were there.

Magnus couldn’t help but notice the surprise on their faces when they saw Magnus. It didn’t affect, though, he was more than used to that kind of looks. Maryse, Alec’s mother, quickly changed her expression to a warm smile and greeted him.

“You must be Magnus” she said. “Isabelle’s best friend and Alec’s boyfriend now. A pleasure to meet you.”

“A pleasure to meet you too, Mrs. Lightwood” Magnus took the hand she was offering.

“I love your makeup, Magnus.  It’s beautiful” Maryse continued, Magnus could tell he was being genuine. He liked her. “And please, call me Maryse.”

Magnus smiled, feeling more relaxed. “Thank you, Maryse.”

“Robert Ligtwood” Magnus heard a deep, serious voice next to Maryse.

It was Alec’s father, who was looking at him from top to bottom, his expression different to the one on his wife’s face, a mix between surprise and… disapproval.

“A pleasure to meet you too, Mister Lightwood.”

Robert nodded and sat on the table without looking at Magnus again.

Magnus sighed and could feel Alec’s body tensing besides him.

“Why are you wearing makeup?” a curious voice asked him. “Isn’t makeup only for woman?”

It was Max, who was looking at Magnus with curiosity, not disgust or disapproval like his father, just plain curiosity.

Magnus chuckled at his questions.

“Max, you shouldn’t ask that” Alec scolded his brother, taking Magnus’ hand.

“It’s okay, Alexander” Magnus reassured him.

Magnus looked at Max with a smile and answered. “I put makeup on because I feel beautiful with it, and I love feeling beautiful, I’m sure you do too, don’t you?”

Max looked at him for a couple of seconds and nodded.

“And what about your clothes?” he asked now. “Did my sister lend them to you?”

“Max” Alec grunted at his brother “Shut up” he gritted trough his teeth.

Magnus just laughed and answered again.

“I wear whatever I want, Max. I don’t care if it’s designed for woman or man, if I like, I’ll buy it and wear it.”

Max nodded, looking satisfied and sat next to his mother on the table.

“Sorry for that” Alec whispered on Magnus’ ear as they headed to table where the rest of Alec’s family was already sitting.

“It’s okay, Alexander, you brother is adorable.”

“I didn’t mean my brother” Alec groaned. “I meant my father. He was rude and I’m sorry.”

Magnus smiled sadly at him. “Believe me, he is not the first person who has looked at me like that, and surely won’t be the last.”

“He should respect you, you are my boyfriend” Alec glared at his father as they kept walking.

“If he crosses the line I will be the first one to put him on his place” Magnus said, trying to calm his boyfriend, who seemed like he was ready to fight his father. “Let’s try to have dinner in peace.”

They sat on the table and ordered quickly, and as soon as the waiter left, Maryse was bombarding them with questions.

“Jesus, mom, slow down” Alec huffed as Magnus finished answering Maryse’s sixth question about their relationship.

“Sorry, Alec” his mother grinned. “I’m just so happy that you have found someone so special and unique as Magnus.”

Alec smiled at her words. “I’m happy as well.”

Soon the conversation headed towards Izzy and Jace, their father asking for their grades, any new relationship and their plans for the future, now that they were finishing college.

“You mother is great” Magnus whispered on Alec’s hear while Jace was talking about what we wanted to do after college.

“I told you she was going to like you” Alec responded, kissing Magnus lips softly.

“You were right” Magnus said happily and intertwined his hand with Alec’s on the table. His painted nails and fingers covered in rings contrasting with Alec’s naked hand.

What they didn’t notice while they were talking was Robert Lightwood looking at them with a blank expression on his face, when he saw Magnus and Alec holding hands he couldn’t stay quiet.

“So, is he the girl of the relationship or what?” he asked suddenly, interrupting Jace.

When they heard Robert’s words the rest of the table went silent. Izzy gasped, Jace’s mouth was hanging open and Maryse’ hand was covering her mouth.

Alec was looking at his father like he was ready to kill him, and Magnus’ heart was shattered in pieces after he heard what Robert just said to him.

“What the fuck, dad?” Jace was the first one talk. “Why would you say something like that?”

“Well, just look at him” Robert pointed at Magnus. “Alec, I think you could do so much better than him, you know, you could find a real man, not a mix between a man and a woman. I thought you were gay, son.”

Alec stood up, almost dropping the chair to the ground by the sudden action.

“Fuck you, dad” Alec said harshly. “I won’t tolerate any kind of disrespect towards Magnus, I don’t care if you are my dad.”

“You will respect me, you hear me?” Robert growled, standing up too, facing his soon.

“I repeat, if you disrespect him I won’t respect you” Alec grunted. “And he is not a woman; he is a brave man who has to deal with ignorant people like you on a daily basis, who judge him by his looks and discredit his masculinity. He is man just like you and me.”

“Well, then, tell him to dress like one” Robert shrugged.

“I’m going to keep dressing like I want, no one, not even my boyfriend’s father is going to tell me how to look. I have been dealing with this my whole life, my own father was ashamed of me and I don’t know what I was thinking when I accepted Alexander’s proposal to meet all of you, I’ll never be fully accepted anywhere” Magnus rambled until he was out of breath, with tears falling on his face he stood up and left the restaurant with a hurry, he couldn’t take more humiliation.

“Magnus, wait!” Alec tried to stop his boyfriend, but Magnus didn’t hear him.

Alec turned to his father, eyes filled with rage. “Are you happy now?” he roared, he knew he was causing a scene, but didn’t care at the moment. “You humiliated him in front of our family when he has been nothing but kind to all of us, you want to know the truth?” he talked to his father. “The truth is that it’s me who doesn’t deserve Magnus, I did something terrible to him and he still forgave me and gave the chance to be his boyfriend. All that he gives it’s kindness and love and all he gets in return is hate and intolerance, and I won’t tolerate that” Alec finished, punching the table so hard a few plates and glasses dropped to the ground, shattering.

“I don’t want to see you again until you apologize to Magnus” Alec looked at his father. “And if you can’t accept him that means you don’t accept me either.”

“Mom, Max, I hope to see you again soon” he said to his brother and mother now. “But I have to be with my boyfriend now, he needs me.”

Maryse nodded at him in approval before Alec left the restaurant running, the shocked expression on his father’s eyes was the last thing he saw before turning away.

He didn’t have to go far to find Magnus, he found him on the street across the restaurant, waiting for a cab to take him back to campus. He was still crying and trembling.

“Hey” Alec said, hugging his boyfriend, who fell on his embrace. “I’m so sorry for that. If I knew something like this would happen I would never have suggested you to meet my parents. God, Magnus I feel terrible, you didn’t deserve any of that bullshit.”

Alec could feel how Magnus was still trembling on his arms.

“It’s not your fault, Alexander” Magnus managed to say after he stopped crying. “You didn’t do anything wrong, it was your father.”

“Still, I feel terrible” Alec insisted. “He didn’t have the right to talk to you like that, Magnus.”

“I know” Magnus agreed with him, hiding his face on Alec’s shoulders.

“I-I should go” Magnus grumbled. “You should get back with your family.”

Alec shook his head. “I told my father I don’t want to see him again until he apologizes to you.”

“It’s Christmas, Alexander” Magnus sighed. “Families should be together in Christmas, and I want to be alone right now, please” Magnus said, pulling away of Alec’s embrace.

“Don’t do this, Magnus” Alec said, taking Magnus’ wrist, stopping him. “Don’t pull me away when you need me.”

“I need to be alone, I need to forget about this night” Magnus said without looking him in the eyes.

When Magnus freed himself from his hold and started to walk to the cab the pulled over for him, Alec couldn’t control himself.

“I LOVE YOU” he screamed at Magnus. “I love you, please, let me be with you.”

He saw Magnus froze on his place, Alec quickly approached him.

“I’m sorry if it’s too soon, but I needed to say that” Alec said, frowning when he saw Magnus’ tears had returned to his face.

“Magnus, you don’t have to say ba-“

“Did you mean it?” Magnus asked. “Did you mean what you just said?”

“Of course I mean it” Alec responded. “I love you, Magnus Ba-“

Alec didn’t have a chance to finish because Magnus, his beautiful boyfriend, was kissing him with passion, his hands around Alec’s neck. The kiss was long and full of joy. It was perfect.

“I love you, Alexander” Magnus said softly against Alec’s lips. “I love you.”

Alec smiled at his boyfriend, happiness filling his chest. _Magnus loved him back._ Holy fuck, he couldn’t believe it.

Alec placed his hands on Magnus’ waist and kissed him again.

“I love you so much” he said, breaking the kiss.

Magnus was still crying, but Alec could tell those were tears of happiness, different at the ones from before, the ones his father caused.

“Then take me to your room and make love to me” Magnus whispered. “I need you tonight, please.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Ale-Alexander” Magnus moaned as Alec’s third finger entered him. “Ple-Please.”

Alec kissed him, quieting him. Their chests touching, Magnus legs on Alec’s waist, his hands caressing Alec’s hair.

“Please make love to me” he begged again when Alec broke the kiss and started to kiss his neck, goosebumps appearing wherever his mouth kissed. Alec moved his fingers inside him, touching Magnus’ prostate, making him whimper in pleasure.

“You are divine, Magnus” Alec said against his lips, his fingers pulling out of Magnus’ body.

When he went to grab a condom from the nightstand, Magnus stopped him.

“No” he shook his head. “Without please” he sounded desperate but sure. “I want to feel all of you for the first time.”

Alec felt his dick jump at Magnus’ words. “Are you sure?” he still asked.

“I’m sure” Magnus nodded. “I want to feel you as close as possible when you make love to me. Mark me, Alexander, come inside me tonight, please.”

“God, Magnus” Alec groaned, grabbing the lube to prepare his dick. “You are- fuck you are perfect. I love you.”

“I love you too” Magnus said kissing Alec. He opened his legs wider when he saw Alec was ready.

“C’mon” he encouraged his boyfriend. “Do it.”

Alec nodded and slowly started to penetrate Magnus.

“Oh My God” Magnus gasped as he took Alec’s dick bare. He has never felt something like that. He felt so good and closer to Alec than ever. “You feel amazing, Alexander.”

“Fuck Magnus” Alec closed his eyes at the pleasure he was feeling. Magnus’ walls were hugging his dick tightly. “You-oh fuck- you feel so hot and tight inside.”

After a few seconds when both of them regained their breaths, Alec started to move.

“Holy shit” he groaned as he felt Magnus’ ass squeezing on him even tighter as he started to move.

Magnus grabbed his neck and brought their mouths together one more time.

Alec set and slow but sensual rhythm, the hair of his chest caressing Magnus’ nipples, making the man under him shudder and tighten the hold his legs had on his waist.

This was new to both of them, until then their sex was always fast and rough, but this was something else. This was making love to person they loved the most, and somehow it felt better than any of those times.

“I’m close” Magnus whimpered against Alec’s lips, his nails scratching Alec’s shoulder, making him tremble.

“Me too, Magnus” Alec warned. “Go-Gonna come” he kissed Magnus again. “Come with me” he groaned and with one last thrust against Magnus’ prostate, Alec emptied himself inside Magnus, experiencing the most pleasurable orgasm of his life.

When Magnus felt Alec’ seed spilling inside him, he screamed and came, his dick untouched between their bodies. The orgasm was so powerful it left Magnus totally boneless.

“Wow” Alec said, his face on Magnus’ shoulder. “That was amazing” he grumbled, his soft dick still inside Magnus, bringing even more pleasure to his oversensitive body.

Magnus hummed in agreement. “I love you” he said.

“Love you too” Alec responded before kissing Magnus, they kept kissing each other until it was too much and Alec had to pull out.

“Oh-“ Magnus gasped when he felt Alec’s seed running on his thighs.

“Sorry, I’ll bring something to clean us off” Alec went to the bathroom and brought a small towel, cleaning his and Magnus’ bodies.

“Thank you, Alexander” Magnus said when they were on bed again, this time Alec was lying looking at the ceiling with Magnus’ head on his chest. “Thanks for everything you have done tonight.”

“No, Magnus, thank you” Alec said, caressing Magnus’ back and kissing his head. “Thank you for loving me, thank you for being with me.”

He felt Magnus smile against his skin before planting a kiss on Alec’ chest, where his heart was beating. Alec tightened his embrace on Magnus’ body and soon they were sleeping, resting on the arms of the person they loved the most.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I have been planning the next story I want to write, originally I had it already planned, but these days two other potential stories came to my mind. I don't know which one write first, so I think I'll let you guys decide, I'm going to leave a small summary for each one and if any of these stories interest you, please leave a comment saying which one, if one of them stands out I'll write it first. Thank you!
> 
> \- Historical!AU. True Alpha Prince Alec Lightwood and Omega Prince Magnus Bane had been engaged since the day they were born, now, with a new threat to both of their kingdoms, their marriage is vital. They meet and marry each other the same day, hoping they can bring peace and a new heir to the throne.
> 
> \- Mafia Boss Alec Lightwood saw Magnus Bane on the dancefloor of the club, and as soon as he saw him, he knew Magnus had to be his. Dark!Alec.
> 
> \- Alec and Magnus are two of the biggest pornstars of the moment, when they meet, shooting a scene together, sparks fly between them.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's is the last chapter of this story!  
> I can't believe it's ending either, omg. I want to thank every one of you who left a comment, kudo, bookmark or hit in this story. I really didn't expect it would be recieved so well. So THANK YOU!
> 
> As for the new story, in the notes of the end of the chapter you'll find out more. 
> 
> ENJOY!

Magnus was on the first row of seats, applauding proud as Alec, his boyfriend, went to the stage to receive his title of Graduate in Photography from the hands of the headmaster. He smiled as Alec looked at him with a happy smile adorning his face.

They have been together for ten months now, and Magnus felt like he was the luckiest person in the world, his relationship with Alec was stronger than ever, since they shared their first ‘I love you’ their relationship matured along with them, they fought, of course, but they had learnt to talk things through and be honest with each other.

People will always look or whisper when they walked on the streets, but even that couldn’t stop them to show their love and affection in public.

 

* * *

 

 

Magnus had graduated a week before Alec. He received a big surprise when his best friends from Europe, Catarina and Ragnor, appeared on his door the day before his graduation, with happy tears on his eyes he hugged and greeted them. He had missed them so much.

Of course, as soon as they arrived, they had wanted to meet Alec, to see if they approved him.

_“He is perfect” Catarina whispered to him as Alec talked with Ragnor about their shared love for photography. “He really loves you, you are lucky Magnus Bane.”_

_“That I am, Catarina” Magnus agreed with his friend, looking at his boyfriend with love on his eyes._

They left two days after, with a promise to visit soon.

_“He is special, Alec” Ragnor said before leaving. “You better take care of him, he deserves it.”_

_Alec nodded. “I can’t believe someone like him it’s real. I love him Ragnor, I really do.”_

 

 

* * *

 

“I’m so proud of you, sons” Maryse said with tears on her eyes after the graduation was over and they were alone, having dinner in Alec and Jace’s favorite restaurant.

“Thanks, mom” Alec and Jace responded at the same time, smiling at their mother.

All the family was there, Izzy, Jace, Max, Maryse and Magnus, of course. As for Robert, he still refused to accept Magnus fully, at first Alec and Magnus were hurt, seeing someone so close to Alec behaving like that, but after a few months the pain went away and all that was left was resignation. Alec never closed the door to a possible reconciliation with his father, but he knew that in order to have that, his father needed to apologize to Magnus first.

“You looked so handsome on stage, I'm so happy for both of you” Izzy said to them. “I can’t believe we finished college, the four of us” Izzy looked at Jace, Alec and Magnus. “It went by so fast.”

Magnus nodded, agreeing with her. “I will miss our talks at midnight about makeup and boys” he said to his best friend.

“What?” Alec grunted as he heard Magnus’ words. “What boys?”

“Calm down, tiger” Izzy rolled her eyes. “I did all the talk about boys, Magnus wouldn’t say anything about them, he is so in love with you, it makes me sick” she joked, laughing a little when the frown on Alec’s face disappeared.

“And Magus, we could still live together if you hadn’t ditch me for him” he teases, pointing at Alec.

Magnus chuckled. “You know, you will always be welcome to our loft, Isabelle.”

Yes, Magnus and Alec were moving in together soon, in about a week, as soon as the campus closed for the summer.

 

* * *

 

 

Alec was the one who asked Magnus a couple of months before. He was nervous, after all they had been together for less than a years, but he knew Magnus was the one. He couldn’t image a life without him.

_“Alexander, of course, I’ll move with you” Magnus had said with a smile on his face. “I love you so much, thanks for asking me that” Magnus had kissed his boyfriend as Alec twirled them around his room._

_“Fuck, Magnus, I can’t wait to live with you” he said between kisses. “I’m so glad to have you in my life.”_

_“I’m glad too, Alexander” Magnus kissed him again, his heart pounding on his chest with love for his boyfriend._

_A couple of weeks later was like the universe was on their favor because Magnus received and job offer to work with Vogue as an intern, apparently they had loved the portfolio he had sent to them and couldn’t wait to have Magnus on their team._

_“Alexander, I can’t believe it” he cried in joy. “Vogue wants me to work with them. Freaking Vogue, what the fuck?”_

_“I’m so proud of you, Magnus, I knew you could do it” Alec hugged his boyfriend. “You should be proud of yourself too.”_

_“I am, Alexander” he said, his breath against Alec’s neck._

_For Alec’s part, he still wanted to learn more about photography, he wanted to excel at it, so he wanted to keep studying but he also knew if he wanted to live with Magnus he couldn’t depend on Magnus’ salary, so he started to look for jobs._

_Sooner than he expected he received a call._

_“They hired me, Magnus!” he yelled in excitement when his boyfriend opened the door of his room. “Mrs. Franklin hired me!”_

_“That’s great, Alexander” Magnus kissed his boyfriend, he was just as excited as him._

_Mrs. Franklin was one of the most demanded wedding planners in New York, and she was looking for a new photographer to join her team. As soon as Alec saw her job offer online he applied, she paid really well and he only had to work a few days a week and a couple of weekends per month. This gave Alec the perfect opportunity to combine his new work with the different courses of photography he wanted to attend for the next couple of years._

_“You know what that means do you?” Alec asked, grinning. “This means we both have jobs now so we have to start looking for our new place to live.”_

 

* * *

 

 

They found it just a week before Magnus’ graduation. Alec had lost the count at how many apartments and lofts he and Magnus had visited in the past weeks, Magnus was such a perfectionist and always found a flaw in every place they have visited. From the bad distribution of the rooms to the bad lightning, he always had something to say. Alec really loved his boyfriend, but he had been desperate to find a place to live with him.

So when he saw Magnus’ face when they entered a big loft situated in Brooklyn he knew they had found it. Both of them loved the place, and the landlord was nice and gave them zero problems.

“I can wait to decorate our new home, Alexander” Magnus said the day they officially moved in. “Our place is going to be the trendiest in NYC.”

“I’m sure of that” Alec rolled his eyes and hugged his boyfriend from behind, kissing his neck. They were in a comfortable silence for a couple of minutes until Alec heard Magnus chuckle a little.

“What is it?” he asked, spinning Magnus around so they were face to face.

“I was just thinking how amazing this year had been” Magnus placed his hands on Alec’s shoulders. “We have really come a long way since we started our senior year.”

“We went from hate to love, literally” Alec said, caressing Magnus’ cheek.

“Literally” Magnus repeated, laughing.

“I love you so much, Magnus Bane” Alec said before kissing his boyfriend with passion and love. “And I can’t wait to start this next chapter of my life with you.”

“I love you too, Alexander Lightwood” Magnus replied, kissing his boyfriend again.

They held hands and stood in the middle on their new home. Both of them excited at what life would bring to them and knowing that it didn’t matter what, they would overcome any difficulties because the love of their life will be next to them always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, first of all I hope you guys liked the end of this story. I wanted it to be short but sweet.
> 
> As for the new story, I wanted to say I will try to develop each of them on the future but since I can't be certain of that, that's why I asked for your votes, and wow, so many people voted, I didn't expect that!
> 
> The order by votes was:
> 
> 1\. Mafia!AU with MobBoss!Alec  
> 2\. Historical!AU with Omega!Magnus and TrueAlpha!Alec  
> 3\. Pornstars!AU
> 
> The Mafia!Au won by a good amount of votes so in a short time you will have the first chapter of this story I already started to write.  
> As for the other two, I'll try to do them next!


End file.
